The Story Continues
by mizz-shy-gurl
Summary: I was unhappy about the end of HP7, so I started to write my own HP fanfiction. This story starts off where HP7 ends. Includes Rose, Albus, Scorpius, James, and others of my own making. What happens during their time at Hogwarts? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1: A New Beginning

THE STORY CONTINUES – CHAPTER 1

As the train rounded the corner, Rose said to Albus, "Come on, we'd better find some seats."

**They walked down the train, and as they past packed compartments, they saw people staring at them. After they had gone through a whole carriage of this, Albus remembered what James had said.**

"**Rose, James told me that we should expect people to stare at us because of who our parents are. I'm not sure that I like it."**

**Rose stopped and put her hand on Albus' arm.**

"**Remember we're here together. If James can get through this on his own, we can do the same. Oh, here's a compartment."**

**Albus looked in and saw a scared looking boy sitting down on his own, staring out the window. Rose opened the door and walked in.**

"**Is it ok if we sit here?"**

**The boy looked up quickly, and his mouth fell open. Somehow he managed to nod, and the two sat down.**

"**Y…Your parents are H…Hermione and R…Ron Weasley, aren't they?" he stuttered at Rose, and looked at Albus when Rose nodded, "and y…your parents are H…Harry and G…Ginny P…Potter."**

**Albus nodded. He had been afraid that this would happen, he didn't want the attention. Suddenly the boy seemed to pull himself together and he shut his mouth.**

"**I'm Shaun Goldburg, but you can just call me Shaun." He held his hand out to each of them in turn. "Do either of you know what house you will be in when we go to Hogwarts? I hope I'm in Gryffindor, both my parents were in that house. That's where they met."**

**The three of them talked about Hogwarts, and soon became friends. As the lunch trolley came round, they all eagerly got their money out. The compartment was soon full of sweets, and there was a short time of peace, as they started to eat. Albus properly looked at Shaun for the first time. He was small, even smaller than Albus, with mousy-brown hair, and large, round, blue eyes. From the clothes he was wearing, Albus could tell that he was well used to wearing muggle clothes.**

**During the afternoon, the talk turned to lessons and what they would be like, with both Shaun and Albus admitting a fear of what level of magic they would be required to do.**

**As evening fell upon them, the door opened, and Victoire came in and sat down beside Rose. She was already in her Hogwarts robes, with the red and gold prefect badge of Gryffindor.**

"**You'd better get your robes on, we'll be at Hogsmeade Station in ten minutes."**

**With that, she stood up and walked out of the compartment and down the walkway.**

"**Who was that?" Shaun yelped.**

"**That's our cousin, Victoire." Albus said, "And we'd better do what she said. We want to be ready when we get there."**

**They quickly got into their robes, and soon the train was pulling up at the station. As they got off the train, they heard Hagrid calling for the first-years, and when he reached them, he smiled, said hello, and was quickly introduced to Shaun.**

**When all the first-years were gathered together, they left the station for the Lake, with the boats to take them across the river, as Harry had promised.**

**They managed to get a boat to the three of them, and as they came into sight of the castle, there was an audible intake of breath from everyone.**

**Albus, Rose and Shaun were no different. They all looked up at the magnificent castle with awe and wonder as they draw closer into the magic of Hogwarts.**


	2. Chapter 2: Friendship

Chapter 2

Hagrid knocked on the huge wooden doors, and a smiling Professor Longbottom quickly opened them. He looked around, and smiled at Albus and Rose, before turning around and telling them to follow him.

**Neither Rose nor Albus' parents would talk about the war, but the two of them knew that most of the castle had been destroyed during the final battle. The castle had since been rebuilt and looked magnificent with the intricately carved stone statues and long winding corridors.**

**Too soon for Albus' liking, they were led into the Great Hall for the sorting. Both Albus and Shaun were shaking as they walked between the tables to the front. The sorting hat was placed on the stool, and sang his song for the year. Albus couldn't hear it, he was too nervous. Professor Longbottom stood up and read the names out of those to be sorted. Soon it was Shaun's turn, and he sat down, putting the sorting hat on his head.**

"_**Oh, there's courage here, and a desire to follow the tradition of your family. There's only one house for you. **_**Gryffindor!"**

**The table on the far left exploded. Shaun had already told Albus that his two older brothers were already in Gryffindor, and that they were popular. As he got to the Gryffindor table, he turned round to Albus and Rose and gave them a thumb's up.**

"**Malfoy, Scorpius"**

**Albus saw the small blonde boy from the station walk towards the hat, looking as though he was going to be sick. He put the hat over his head, and after a few minutes there was a shout from the hat. "Gryffindor!"**

**Mutters began as Malfoy hurried to the Gryffindor table and sat across from Shaun.**

"**A Malfoy in Gryffindor?" Albus heard from a boy, "The hat must be wrong for once."**

"**Potter, Albus"**

**There was a hush as Albus got to the stool, and as he was putting the sorting hat on his head, he saw James looking at him intently.**

"_**Hmm…the other Potter boy. You have qualities from your parents, courage, bravery, and loyalty. I also see that you don't want to go into Slytherin, just like your father didn't. I have the perfect house for you. **_**Gryffindor!"**

**Albus took the hat off with relief, and quickly rushed to the Gryffindor table, ending up sitting next to Shaun, and across from Scorpius Malfoy.**

**The line dwindled, and finally Rose was the only one left.**

"**Weasley, Rose"**

"_**The never-ending line of Weasleys continues. You have the mind of your mother, but the Weasley sense of fun and life. I think I know the house.**_** Gryffindor!"**

**Rose came and sat down beside Albus and with that, the sorting ended. James, being unusually civil, leaned across Shaun and said, "Well done you three. You'd better do well for Gryffindor." Then he looked at Scorpius and said, "You're a Malfoy aren't you. Well don't come anywhere near me." With that, he started talking to his second year friends.**

**The new Headmistress, Professor Abbot, stood up and started the welcome speech.**

"**Welcome everyone to Hogwarts. Here are a few announcements. For the first year ever, first-years are allowed to try for the house Quidditch teams and trials for them will start this week. The Forest is forbidden to all students, except for during Professor Hagrid's classes. Mr Filch would like me to remind you that all Weasley's Wizard Wheezes products are banned during school, as well as everything already banned. A full list of banned items is available in Mr Filch's office. Now, let the feast begin!"**

**With that, food appeared out of no-where, and everyone started to fill his or her plates. While they were eating, Albus looked across at Scorpius, and held out his hand.**

"**I guess we both know each other. This is Rose and Shaun. As we re going to share a dormitory, I guess we should start on the right foot. Oh, and don't pay any attention to my brother, I don't."**

**Scorpius looked surprised, then laughed slightly, shook Albus' hand, and started talking to them. Talk quickly turned to family, with Shaun beginning.**

"**Well my parents met in Gryffindor. My mum is Lavender Brown, and my dad is Nick Goldburg. He was in the year above my mum at school. They actually started going out after my mum dumped your dad, Ron, in 6****th**** year, according to the stories."**

"**Well you know about both Rose and my parents." Albus said, "Everyone does. There's no privacy. Always people staring at us, people reporting on every little thing we do. It's just so horrible."**

**He looked so down that Rose put her arm around him.**

"**I'm ok. That's my rant over with for today." He said to her.**

"**Well as you know, the name Malfoy is not exactly everyone's favourite." Scorpius started. "You know my dad, and my mum is Evangeline Black. They met through the family, and she is going to kill me when she hears that I'm in Gryffindor. She still holds all that house rivalry stuff. My dad will probably back me up though, he actually likes Gryffindor, even with being in Slytherin at school."**

**After that, the talk soon ceased, as they got tired. As soon as the puddings disappeared, the Headmistress stood up and said, "Now, everyone to bed. Classes start in the morning."**

**Victoire and the other prefects stood up and led the procession of first-years along the corridors and up flights of stairs to Gryffindor Tower, where they were faced with the portrait of an enormous woman in a voluptuous pink dress stretched tightly over her bulging stomach.**

"**Password?" she asked.**

**Victoire replied. "Phoenix feather."**

**The portrait swung back to allow them entry, and when they arrived in the warm, red common room, they stopped and the prefects turned to them.**

"**Welcome to Gryffindor. I'm sure you will all do well at Hogwarts, and bring honour to the house. You should watch out for Peeves, who will try and trick you, throw things at you, and generally make a nuisance around the school. Now the girl's dormitory is on our left, near the portrait, and the boys' is on our right, across the other side of the room. Now yo had better get to bed now for the first day. Goodnight."**

**As everyone started up the stairs, Rose quickly said night to the three boys, and hurried up with the other first-year girls.**

**When they reached the dormitory and began to unpack, the girls introduced themselves to each other.**

"**I'm Lucy Edwards."**

"**Hi. I'm Joanne Williams."**

"**My name is Sue Macmillan."**

"**My name's…"**

"**We all know who you are Rose." A final girl said. "I'm Violet Boot. We all grew up knowing you and your parents."**

"**Well, just don't believe everything you read." Rose tittered lightly, as everyone laughed and said night.**

**The three boys trooped up the stairs to the dormitory and opened the door. Two identical boys were already there, laughing. They stopped as the door opened and introduced them.**

"**We're Alan and Duncan Moore. I'm Alan." One of the boys started.**

"**We're Shaun Goldburg, Scorpius Malfoy and Albus Potter." Shaun countered, pointing to each of them in turn.**

"**We both know who you are." Alan said, as all the boys smiling, got ready for bed, before saying goodnight to each other, closing the curtains around their four-poster beds.**


	3. Chapter 3: First Day

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When Albus woke up the next morning, it was a minute before he remembered that he was at Hogwarts. He got out of bed, and was surprised to see Scorpius already up and dressed. Shaun was still asleep.

"**Wait a minute, and I'll go down to the Great Hall with you." Albus said, seeing Scorpius look scared, and correctly guessing why.**

"**Everyone expects me to be a traditional Malfoy, and the thing is, I hate everything that the name stands for. At least my dad understands that, unlike my mum." Scorpius said, sitting down and putting his head in his hands.**

"**Rose, Shaun and I don't expect you to be like anyone but yourself. We don't expect you to be like that your family used to stand for." Albus replied, sitting down beside Scorpius.**

"**Not even one bit?" Scorpius wondered, lifting his head. "Why don't you?"**

"**I don't know about Shaun, but Rose and my parents have said that they saw enough during the war not to judge people before you really know them." Albus answered gently, then stood up and quickly got dressed.**

"**Come on then, let's go to breakfast. We'll probably meet Rose in the common room."**

"**Yeah." Said Scorpius, a dreamy expression coming over his face.**

**Sure enough, Rose was already there waiting for them in am armchair. At her expression, Albus told her that Shaun was still asleep, and they walked down to breakfast together, only having to ask directions one from Nearly Headless Nick. They had only been in the hall for ten minutes before Shaun appeared, and they started discussing their roommates.**

**Soon enough, their Head of House, Professor Longbottom, handed out the new timetables. He stopped and said hi to Rose and Albus. He was introduced to Shaun and Scorpius, and told them that his door was always open, and to come and see him and time they needed.**

**When he left, Scorpius turned to Albus and said, "Wasn't Professor Longbottom at school with our parents?"**

"**Yeah." Said Albus cautiously. "He's always at our house during the holidays."**

"**Then why wasn't he against me? I've heard the stories about what my dad did to him at school."**

"**Well, one, Professor Longbottom is our Head of House. Two, we won't blame you for what you father did, and three, he knows that your father turned out all right in the end." Albus replied. "Anyway, what have we got first?"**

"**Defence Against the Dark Arts." Rose supplied. "Then Potions with the Slytherins."**

"**Oh no." Scorpius turned white and started shaking.**

"**Its ok. We're here for you." Rose came up to him and gave him a hug. At this, Scorpius turned scarlet, but smiled.**

**As they set off for class, Albus took them into an alcove, and took a large, ragged piece of parchment out of his bag.**

"**Dad slipped me this before we got on the train." He said, tapping the parchment. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."**

**A map of Hogwarts appeared on the parchment, and they got to class a long time before anyone else. The door opened, and they went in. The four took seats at the back of the class, and took out their books.**

**The teacher was a tall, thin woman with black hair, a button nose, and a long, flowing black robe. Professor Kerr.**

"**Welcome to Defence Against the Dark Arts." She started with a surprisingly girlie voice. "Although Lord Voldemort is no more, we still have to guard against any future threat, and there are still those who practise the Dark Arts."**

**She continued like this for the rest of the lesson, and they soon got to Potions, with Scorpius getting quieter and quieter as they got nearer to the class.**

"**Look who it is, mousy Malfoy." A cry came from behind them.**

"**Is that the best you've got Nott?" Scorpius laughed nervously as a huge, sneering boy swaggered towards them.**

"**Why would I waste my breath on a Gryffindor?" he said back, as the classroom door opened.**

"**I hope that no-one is fighting out here." A tall strict-looking man stood frowning at them from the door. "Everyone in, now."**

**They all hurried in, and sat together at a table.**

"**My name is Professor Sanders. There will be no wands in this class as long as I am here."**

**He continued on like this, listing safety procedures, and then started quizzing the class. Rose was the only one able to answer all the questions, earning her house points for Gryffindor. A bell echoed through the dungeons, signalling the end of lessons, and everyone went outside into the gorgeous sunshine for the break. The four all laughed at the memory of the Slytherins all looking like baboons scratching their heads. They went up to the common room to collect their things for Charms and Transfiguration when Alan came up to them.**

"**Quidditch try-outs Saturday. You going for it?"**

"**Yeah, we all decided to go for it." Scorpius replied.**

**The ball rang, and they hurried to Charms with Professor Bolton. They soon found out that he was a fun-loving teacher, who was easy to get on with. Having this class with the Ravenclaws was ok, and the professor had them amazed with magic that they would be learning that year. Professor MacDonald was a strict old woman with a kindly heart. They had to turn a matchstick into a needle, and were extremely surprised when they all managed to do it.**

**Lunch in the Great Hall. They saw Hagrid and Neville deep in conversation, and waved at them. They piled their plates high with food, and talked about the classes they had had so far.**

"**Only Herbology after lunch." Rose said. "It'll be so weird for Neville to be teaching us."**

**People had started staring at Albus again, making him feel uncomfortable. Why did people always have to look at him?**

**They finished quickly, and headed out to Herbology early. They arrived at greenhouse one just as Neville did, and started talking about how their day had gone. When he heard about the incident before Potions, he said, "I'll talk to Professor Sanders about him. Get things sorted out before they get out of hand. Oh, here's the rest of the class."**

**Hufflepuff had this class with the Gryffindors, and soon everyone was inside the greenhouse. Neville went on about what Herbology was, and what plants they would be studying this year including the Venomous Tentacula.**

**The lesson ended, and they had just sat down at the Gryffindor table for dinner when James came up to them.**

"**Heard you almost got into a fight with a Slytherin already. Well done."**

"**Actually, it was him who started it, and it wasn't really a proper fight anyway." Albus retorted, and James went away, not at all put off.**

**After dinner, they went back up to the common room to do the homework they had been given that day. Rose and Scorpius' hands kept on brushing against each other, and they both blushed and smiled. Shaun and Albus both saw this, looked at each other, and rolled their eyes. Soon after, Rose went to bed, calling goodnight to the three boys.**

"**Well I guess we'd better go to bed as well." Albus said, looking at the retreating back of Rose.**

**He saw Scorpius looking misty-eyed in the same direction, and asked, "Do you fancy Rose?"**

"**No, of course not." He replied, much too quickly to be convincing.**

"**Yeah, whatever." Shaun laughed softly, as the three went to their dormitory, and went to bed.**


	4. Chapter 4: Love Begins

Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**It was early next morning when the Howler came. Scorpius and Albus were already up and talking when there was a tapping at the window. Scorpius lost the entire colour in his face when he saw the majestic eagle owl with a scarlet envelope tied to his leg. Albus jumped up and opened the window. The owl flew in, quickly dropped the envelope beside Scorpius, and flew back out the window as quickly as it had flown in.**

**A huge, booming voice filled the dormitory, causing Shaun, Alan and Duncan to yelp as they were woken suddenly.**

"**What do you think you are doing!" the voice screeched. "Why would you want to be in Gryffindor? They are the scum of the earth! And to be friends with that Potter and Weasley is totally unacceptable. I am absolutely disgusted with your choices. I had thought that I had brought you up better than this! The only thing stopping me from coming up to that school and taking you home immediately is you father. I don't know what he's playing at either; you should be upholding the family name. Well don't expect to come home for Christmas."**

**With that, the envelope burst into flames, leaving five open-mouthed boys.**

"**I guess you mum's not happy with you being in Gryffindor then." Albus tried to joke.**

**There was a sombre mood as everyone got changed and went down to the common room together. Rose was already there as usual.**

"**I heard the Howler go off." she said simply as they walked down to breakfast.**

"**Yeah, it was for me. My mum isn't at all happy with me being in Gryffindor." Scorpius supplied.**

**They got to the Great hall and Alan and Duncan went off to see some of their other friends. Scorpius wouldn't eat until Rose tried, and then he did whatever he said. Albus and Shaun just smirked at how obvious it was that Scorpius liked Rose, and Albus had been around Rose long enough to know that she also liked Scorpius. Albus motioned to Shaun, and the two of them managed to sneak away.**

"**We both know that they like each other, but won't admit it." Albus stated. "Now we need a way to get them together. Any ideas?"**

"**How about we lock them in a cupboard together?" Shaun suggested.**

"**No, they both know the unlocking spell, and then we would have to deal with a very angry Rose. You wouldn't like it."**

"**How about we send love cards to each of them from each other?" Shaun said.**

"**I think that it might actually work." Albus replied. "Let's wait for a bit first, and you'll have to write them. Rose knows my writing too well."**

**They gave each other a high five, and went to get their books as Scorpius and Rose came out of the Great Hall looking for them.**

**They had Herbology, History of Magic, Transfiguration and DADA. The lessons went by swiftly, with each of them finding a competency at a subject. Albus was by far the best in DADA, Rose was best at History, Scorpius was just the best at Transfiguration, and Shaun was best at Herbology. They had the afternoon free, as they had Astronomy at midnight with Professor Jones, so they went to see Hagrid.**

**Hagrid was outside shelling peas as they got to him, but he put them down straight away, and invited them in. He was introduced to Scorpius, and said, "Your father gave me a lot of trouble, especially in his third year, but I don't hold that against you. Al and Rose are a good judge of character, and if they say that you are ok, then you are. Now, who wants one of my rock cakes?"**

**Rose and Al had heard of Hagrid's famous rock cakes, and abstained from having one. Scorpius and Shaun soon learned though, and hid them.**

"**Here, I'll show you a new animal I just got." Hagrid offered, and went out the door, causing the others to follow him. He led them to a clearing and they saw a gorgeous blue-green kelpie. It came up to them, and Hagrid patted its head.**

**All too soon, it was time to go back to the castle for dinner, and Hagrid went up with them. After a quick dinner, they went up to their dormitories for a short nap before Astronomy. They had to wake Shaun up and rush to class, noticing that the rest of the class was doing the same. The door at the top of the Astronomy Tower opened, and they went in, each standing next to a silver telescope, pointing at the clear, black sky.**

**The teacher was a grey-haired witch with a motherly face, and silver robes. For their first class, they were introduced to the subject and shown how to use the telescopes. The homework they were given at the end of the lesson was to write 10 inches of parchment on the moon for next week.**

**The lesson ended and they wandered back in a daze. No-one realised that Scorpius and Rose' hands were brushing against each other, not even them. They drifted up to their dormitories, and Albus, Scorpius and Shaun were completely surprised to see Alan and Violet snogging on his bed. Shaun coughed lightly, and they broke apart guiltily. Violet giggled, and rushed down the stairs, as Duncan came up and smirked at Alan, who shrugged.**

**They quickly got changed after that, and were quickly asleep.**

**Violet was giggling as she bounced into the dormitory. Sue came up to her, her smile huge.**

"**So, how good is he at snogging?" she asked.**

"**He's absolutely brilliant, so gentle and smooth." Violet answered.**

"**Who is a good snogger?" Rose asked, curious.**

"**Alan Moore." Violet and Sue said together.**

"**Oh." Rose muttered, glad it wasn't Scorpius.**

**They all talked for hours about who they all liked, and Rose was surprised that Lucy fancied Al.**

"**He's so fit, don't you think." she said.**

**Rose thought about her cousin, and guessed he was ok looking, but couldn't think of him as anything more than a good friend and her cousin. Scorpius on the other hand…**

"**I guess he's ok." Rose answered, cutting off that train of thought. "I just can't see him like that though."**

"**So, who do you like then?" Joanne asked.**

"**No-one." Rose said too quickly.**

"**Oh, go on." Sue pushed. "You know that you can tell us."**

"**Well I kinda like Scorpius." Rose muttered softly.**

"**Knew it!" Violet shouted.**

"**Well, I'm going to bed now." Rose went on, and got ready for bed. "See you in the morning."**

**She fell asleep almost as soon as she said this.**


	5. Chapter 5: Quidditch TryOuts

Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Albus and Rose had already been tipped off from Neville about first-years being able to try-out for Quidditch before coming to Hogwarts, so they had already brought their brooms. However, during the next few days, there was a scramble among the first-years to get a broom in time for the try-outs.

Gryffindor try-outs were Saturday morning, so the four woke up early. They wandered down to breakfast in silence, and met James already down there with his friends Frankie, Ethan and Bruno. They stopped talking as the four sat down and James said, "You all going to try-out?" They nodded. "What are you going for?"

"Scorpius and I are going for Chaser, Rose is going for Keeper, and Shaun is going for Beater." Albus supplied.

"Shaun, your brother had better put me on the team this year." James replied to Shaun.

Shaun's brother, Paul, was Gryffindor Team Captain. His other brother, Dean, was also going to try-out, as well as many others in the house. James soon went off, and the others decided to follow. When they got there, there were already many people there, including Paul and Dean, who said hi as they went past.

The try-outs soon began, and people were sent out to fly once around the pitch in groups of ten, with first-years first. The four were in the first group, and found it easy, having been flying for years. James was in the next group, and it was obvious that James was by far the best flier of the group. Well they had been flying with their dad all summer, Albus thought.

After the last group had flown, Paul sent most of the people away, so only 35 people were left. Twelve people went up for Chaser, including Albus and Scorpius. They did their trial, and both of them made the team. Paul was the other Chaser. Next up were the Seekers. James was up for this, and most people did not look very hopeful of the prospect of going against James. This trial was very quick, and James became Seeker. He went up to Albus and gave him a high-five. "Guess we're living up to our parents." He said, referring to Harry having been a Seeker, and Ginny being a Chaser for the Holyhead Harpies.

Albus laughed, and said, "Let's hope that Rose lives up to her dad." James nodded, and watched as Rose went up for her trial. Albus and Scorpius went up to go against her with Paul. They went against all the prospectus keepers the same way, but Rose was still the best of them and became Keeper. There was a lot of grumbling from those not picked as they went to sit in the stands to watch the Beaters try-out. By now, most people believed that both Dean and Shaun would get these positions. Dean had been a Beater the previous year, and was arguably the best Beater in the school. Shaun had a lot to live up to as he went for his trial.

He was already brilliant at flying, and held his own against Dean. At times he was even more accurate than his brother, and by the end, many people had bruises. No-one argued with the selection of Shaun, with Dean coming back for another year.

The team stayed behind to get the date of their first training session, and Dean said to Shaun, "Well done, squirt. You might actually get lucky and be almost as good as me this year." With that, Paul and dean went off. James was soon surrounded by his own friends, and they walked back to the school, well James strutted back. This left the four of them alone to walk back to the common room. They thought of all the homework waiting for them, and groaned, but set off back. They had almost got back to Gryffindor Tower when Nott appeared out of an alcove in front of them, with three other first-year Slytherins, all muscled and evil-looking.

"Well look who we have here." Nott started menacingly. "Are the scared little Gryffindors all alone now? Well, we'd better keep them company then."

"No, it's alright now, I'm here." a voice came from the open portrait to Gryffindor Tower, as James and Victoire appeared. "I thought I heard some stupid little first-year Slytherins out here, and I was right."

"You had better go now, or you will all receive detention." Victoire aimed at the Slytherins, who all scarpered.

Albus knew that they wouldn't be bothered again, as word would spread quickly that these four were not to be touched. James may only be a second-year, but he was already notorious not to get on the wrong side of. Some of the older teachers were saying that he was just like his grandfather and namesake.

"Thanks." Albus said, and James and Victoire nodded.

James turned to Scorpius and said, "I'm, sorry for what I said to you when you were sorted. I heard the Howler, and I guess that not all Malfoys are bad." He held out his hand, and Scorpius shook it with a nod of his head.

They went into the common room together and got their homework. It took them all evening to finish the huge pile of it that they had been given, and they were tired. They went up to their respective dormitories, and as soon as Rose had got in, she was pounced on by Lucy.

"So, do you think Al like me?" she asked.

Rose thought about it for a second, and said, "He doesn't have any idea that you like him, and being a guy, he won't let anyone know who he fancies until he is asked."

"Oh." Lucy exclaimed. "I don't think that I'm able to do that."

"Do whatever you want." Rose replied sleepily, as she got into bed and fell asleep, Lucy still discussing whether or not she should tell Al.


	6. Chapter 6: Halloween Fun

Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Between homework, Quidditch and visiting Hagrid, the weeks flew by, and soon it was Halloween. Shaun and Al had been waiting to find the perfect time to get Rose and Scor together, but still hadn't found it.

On Halloween morning, Al got up even earlier than normal, and went down to the common room alone. A few minutes later, James turned up and said, "It's time, let's do it."

They headed downstairs to set up the huge joke they had been planning the past few weeks. It was going to be huge. And funny. Al couldn't wait to see the look on people's faces.

They set it up, and were back in the common room before the other Gryffindors came down. James went off with Frankie, Ethan and Bruno, while Al went down with Shaun, Rose, and Scor. The Great Hall was packed for breakfast, and as people started eating, there were shouts from the tables. Al looked down, and only just managed to stop himself from laughing. He definitely couldn't look at James.

Rose pulled at his arm, and he was forced to look up. "Look at what's happening." she managed to say, before turning into a vampire. He laughed out loud and saw Scor and Shaun turning into human pumpkins. He ate to set off the joke, so it wouldn't look suspicious, and saw James do the same. He laughed as they turned into identical devils, complete with trident and horns.

"Appropriate." Rose commented as she saw the look that the two of them shared. "I should have guessed that it would be you two."

"I don't know what you mean." Al retorted, trying to look innocent, but spoiling it by laughing. By now, Ethan, Frankie, Bruno, Rose, Shaun and Scor knew who was behind it, but none of them would tell. Not even the teachers knew, and the joke was affecting them as well. The Headmistress, Professor Abbott, for instance, had turned into what muggles believed witches looked like, including warts, and a long, crooked nose.

An anonymous note had been sent to the Head that morning saying that the effects would only last until midnight, so the teachers let the pupils have their fun. Even so, there were discreet enquiries made about who was behind this, but James and Al had made sure that they wouldn't get found out.

James told him later on that the teachers had been testing the sixth and seventh years all day, trying to find out who had pulled this off. They didn't think for one minute that a first or second year student could have done this. Luckily for them.

The four went to see Hagrid after class, and laughed at him having turned into Frankenstein. They talked for a few hours, before going back to the school for the Halloween feast. James had tried to describe it, but as they got into the Great Hall, they saw that he had not nearly given it justice. The ghosts shining as brightly as the floating candles above the tables. Al noted that he and James were the only ones who had turned into devils, which might have gone against them, if the teachers had noticed which they didn't. Al sat beside James and gave him a high-five.

As soon as everyone had arrived and sat down, the food appeared. Toffee apples, pork, lamb, ham, fish, beef, bread, cheese, vegetables of all kinds, beans. And that was only what Albus was able to see at first sight. People were still talking amongst themselves about who they thought was behind the joke, but Al and James were happy to hear that no two people agreed. By the time the pudding disappeared, everyone was tired, and trooped up to bed.

Al saw that James was still trying to charm the same girl, Isabelle, Al remembered, that he had been all year without success. She soon went up to her dormitory, and Ethan, Frankie, Bruno, Scor, Shaun and Rose went up to their respective dorms. Although tired, Al and James stayed in the common room until midnight to see the end of their joke. On the stroke of midnight they returned to normal.

"You looked better as a devil." James laughed.

"So did you." Al retorted.

"K, I'll see you in the morning." James said as he started up to his dorm.

Al went up to his, and flopped onto his bed. The others were asleep, with the twins snoring loudly. This had been the best Halloween ever, Al thought, as he slowly fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7: Complicated Times

Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Halloween had been fun, but they were soon back to working hard. They had more homework than ever, and the spells in class were getting increasingly complicated. However, the four were still top of their classes. As well as Al being by far the best at DADA, Rose was best in History, Scor was just best in Transfiguration, and Shaun had the greatest competency at Herbology. Rose was also best in Astronomy, Scor in Potions, and Al in Charms. They were all top in all their classes, however, and always helped each other out.

No-one but Al and his dad knew that Al had mastered non-verbal spells though. He was by far the most powerful of the four and probably the most powerful in the school, but he normally kept a cloak on most of his power, and was always careful not to let his full power show. Not even Rose, Scor or Shaun knew how powerful he was.

The only time that Al had ever come close to losing his temper and showing his power was when he had come across Nott and a second-year Slytherin called Simmons, bullying Sara, a Hufflepuff he knew from Herbology. He had managed to keep himself from losing his temper, and kept most of his power secret, but shown enough to scare them into promising never to touch her again.

The other three hadn't seen this, and they knew him as the mellowest person ever. However, he was hard working at both class and Quidditch, and Gryffindor had completely out-classed Ravenclaw in the first Quidditch game of the season, three hundred and twenty points to ten. The Ravenclaws hadn't spoken to them for a week after that, but they soon got over it in order to get ready for their next game against Slytherin. In a close contest, Slytherin had narrowly beaten Hufflepuff.

Lucy had even asked out Al, but he awkwardly told her that he only saw her as a friend. Behind her, Scor and Shaun were laughing their heads off, and Rose was no-where to be found. Lucy had run up to her dorm in tears, leaving Al looking uncomfortable, and the other two looking away, having stopped laughing when she had burst into tears. Ever since, Lucy and Al had been exceptionally formal whenever they met.

Christmas was coming up fast, and Al and Shaun had decided to get Scor and Rose together before the break. On the evening of the fifth of December, Shaun wrote two identical cards, one to Scor, and one to Rose. They would reach their respective people the next day at breakfast.

The next morning when they got down to the Great Hall for breakfast, Shaun and Al sat between Scor and Rose. The cards arrived as they were eating toast, and they read then, looking at each other. Al and Shaun decided that they were going outside, as it was Saturday and there were no classes. They managed to keep out the way of Scor and Rose until lunchtime, and got to lunch to see the two smiling shyly and holding hands. However, as they got to Rose, she turned round and looked daggers at Al.

"I know what you did, and I will forever hate you for it, but I also love you." she said, and got up, hugging the two of them.

"Well that went better than expected." Al said, as he sat down.

The rest of the day flew by, as they did the homework that they were supposed to do for that week. That night, Rose and Scor said a non-verbal goodnight, before heading off to their respective dorms.

Soon the day came to either go home for Christmas, or stay at school. Scor had been invited to go back with Rose, as he still wasn't welcome with his mother. They packed their bags, and got the train back, planning when they were going to see each other these holidays. As the train got back into King's Cross, they were some of the first people off. Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione had all been able to get these holidays off, so had come to meet them, and were introduced to Scor.

Shaun found his parents, and dragged them off to his friends. The parents talked amongst them as Lily looked longingly at the scarlet train. Al saw James try once again to get Isabelle to go out with him. When she ignored him, he came over to his parents and Lily, getting a hug from the latter. When the parents had finished talking, James got more hugs from his mother, and dates for them to meet up were finalised.

They separated into their respective groups to get home, and Harry, Ginny, James, Al and Lily were soon back at 12 Grimmauld Place. The house had totally been refurbished since Harry had inherited the house, and it was light and airy, having gotten rid of the house-elf heads years ago. Harry had since been able to remove the Permanent Sticking Charms from both Mrs Black's Portrait, and the Black Family Tree. No-one but Ginny knew how though.

Rose, Scor and Shaun would be here the next day, as would Frankie, Ethan, Bruno and Hugo, so James, Al and Lily went upstairs to get unpacked and tidy their rooms. Harry and Ginny prepared dinner with Kreacher helping. Kreacher loved working for the Potters, and everyone loved him. He was part of the family, and even sat down to eat with them.

At dinner, James and Al told them what had been happening at Hogwarts, with Lily listening avidly. When Al told them of Scor and Rose being an item, she squealed with delight. They laughed as she went bright red, and the subject changed to what had been going on at home. The phone rang, and Harry went to answer it. It was a magical phone, which ran without electricity, and was a new intention. Harry was grinning from ear to ear as he came back.

"That was Teddy." Harry said. "He and Victoire just got engaged."

They had a mini celebration, before Lily got tired, and went to bed. Al and James went up to their rooms, and Al managed to get all of his holiday homework finished. He had the rest of the holiday to hang out with his parents and friends, and play with Lily. He had missed her at school, but knew that after the summer, both she and Hugo would be coming to Hogwarts. They all looked forward to it.

He was very tired, and seeing as it was well after midnight, he got into his own bed, and fell asleep watching his mum scoring a goal for the Holyhead Harpies the previous easter.


	8. Chapter 8: Holiday Fun

Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Scorpius had never known the love of a family before. Sure his dad had encouraged him to do whatever he wanted, often going against his mum, but he had never known the physical love of hugs. His dad had still been very formal, but he tried his best, whereas his mum didn't even try.**

**He was learning about hugs from Rose though. And he was learning what a real family was like from her parents. They didn't have nearly as much money as his family did, but they were richer in so many ways. Rose's dad had obviously been cautious around him, but he soon warmed to the white-blonde haired boy, and told him to call them Ron and Hermione.**

**The next morning, Ron took Scor, Rose and Hugo to 12 Grimmauld Place to see James, Al and Lily. Rose and Scor went to Al's room, Rose leading the way, and found Shaun and Al already up there talking. After spending hours on Al's games machine, the Dragonmaster, Harry called them all down for lunch. They were almost flattened on the stairs by James and his friends, and caught up with Lily and Hugo, who had almost been thrown down the stairs by the same people.**

**The kitchen was packed, and full of conversation throughout lunch, and after lunch, Harry took Rose, Scor, Al, Shaun, Lily, Hugo and Ginny out the back to play Quidditch. He put up a shield of his own making to cover the enlarged garden. The shield would make them all invisible and silent to those outside the shield for the duration of the game. Lily, Rose, Ginny and Scor were on one team, with Harry, Al, Shaun and Hugo on the other. They had one Keeper, one Seeker, and two Chasers for each team. Rose and Hugo were the Keepers, Ginny, Scor, Al and Shaun were the Chasers, with Lily and Harry being the Seekers. That afternoon was a huge success, with Harry allowing Lily to catch the snitch to win the game for her team.**

**When they were all back on the ground, Harry took the shield down, and they all went inside for steaming mugs of hot chocolate.**

**Al managed to sneak a look into James' room, and saw the four playing Quidditch on James' Dragonmaster. James was by far the best, with Ethan being the worst. Going back into his room, he saw Rose and Scor snogging, and decided to leave them to it. He, Shaun, Lily and Hugo all went into the living room to hang out and talk about Hogwarts.**

**A few hours later, Rose, Scor and Hugo had to go. It was Hermione who picked them up this time, and they got back to delicious smells coming from the kitchen.**

**Over dinner, they talked about what had been happening that day, and Hermione asked what else they were going to do those holidays.**

"**Remember that we are going to the Burrow for Christmas, Boxing Day with my parents, and New Year's Eve and Day with Harry and Ginny." Hermione reminded them.**

"**Well Scor and I are going over to Shaun's tomorrow, everyone's coming here 28th December, and we're all going off to Diagon Alley with Uncle Harry on 3rd January." Rose supplied.**

**They all nodded, and Hugo went off to bed. Ron and Hermione went to the back of the house, leaving Rose and Scor alone together. Rose snuggled into Scor, and they watched some Wizarding TV, before having a completely non-verbal goodnight, and going to their rooms. Scor knew that this had been the best day of his life, as he drifted off to sleep, hearing Hugo snoring from the next room.**

**The next few days were totally eye-opening for Scor. Everyone's motto was to have fun, and both Rose and Lily were free with their hugs.**

**Christmas Day was amazing. Scor was introduced to the whole Weasley Clan, which was a bit scary, having only spent Christmas with a couple of people before, but Rose was always there for him. Everyone exchanged gifts, and Rose was delighted with the gold necklace with her name on it that he had got her. This took nearly all day, and they left when Hugo fell asleep.**

**Boxing Day was almost as good, with visiting Hermione's parents. Scor had never met muggles before, as his mother had always kept him away from them. He learned so much that day, and was extremely happy that night.**

**The rest of the holidays passed like this, and suddenly they were back on the train to Hogwarts. The four Gryffindors talked about what they were going to do when they got back to school. Quidditch became the number one topic, and kept them talking until they were back in their common room.**

**Paul came up to them as they were talking, and told them that there was a Quidditch practice the next day, being Saturday, and they promised to pass the message on to James. They did this, before James managed to corner Isabelle again, and as always, she ignored him.**

**That night, Scor lay on his bed, knowing that this had been the best holiday that he had ever had.**


	9. Chapter 9: Exams

Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Nothing much happened over the next few months, and they were soon studying hard for their end-of-year exams. Victoire was hard at work studying for her NEWTs, and became grouchy whenever someone disturbed her. James was taking a more relaxed approach to the exams, but he was normally able to breeze through the exams with reasonable enough grades.**

**For each of the subjects they were best in, they became the leader in charge of the study group for that subject. Exams came up on them suddenly, but everyone felt pretty confident with what they knew.**

**Monday was Herbology and they all felt that that had gone quite well. They felt the written part was easy, and they were able to handle the plants. As they left, Neville gave them a smile. They went back to the common room to prepare for History the next day. Rose quizzed them, and was happy when they were able to answer every question.**

**They finished History well before time, and were even able to add a little extra information they had found. The next day was Astronomy written in the morning, and then practical at night, so Rose went through all the charts and notes they had taken throughout the year.**

**The written part was late that morning, so they had time to study before the exams. When they came out of the exam, they had smiles on their faces, unlike some others who had also taken that exam. They had a short time to study after lunch, and then went for a short nap, promising to wake Shaun up in time. As they went down for their exam, they saw many people still studying, and looking extremely tired. During the exam, some even fell asleep, but the four were able to stay awake, and found the exam relatively easy. After the exam, they went straight to bed, as they had no more exams until the following Monday, which was Potions.**

**They studied through the free days that they had, and were able to memorise many of the potions, safety procedures, and properties of ingredients by the exam. The exam was a breeze, and they found both parts going well. They had Tuesday free, before having Charms on Wednesday. They studied hard on Tuesday, before Al gave them the evening off, looking meaningfully at Rose and Scor, who took the hint, and went off together.**

"**Did you hear that Scor and his mum have made up?" Al said to Shaun as they were left alone.**

"**Did they?" Shaun said. "So, he's going home for summer then?"**

"**Yeah." Al replied softly. "But I do feel sorry for him. From that he said, I wouldn't like to be anywhere near his mum. Also, Rose and Scor will not be able to see each other all summer."**

**The written Charms paper went as well as all the others had, and in the practical, they were all split into groups. They had to charm a teacup into dancing, and later on, they all compared what had happened. Al had even been able to make his do specific steps.**

**They studied hard for Transfiguration that evening, and Scor kept them up until they were able to do it perfectly. When Scor, Al and Shaun went up to bed, Alan said, "I don't know why you lot aren't in Ravenclaw. You're all smart enough for it."**

**Both the written and practical Transfiguration went perfectly on Thursday and they all looked forward to the next evening, when they would have finished their exams.**

**James annoyed them all enormously by wondering loudly what he was going to do now that he had finished all his exams. He only stopped when Victoire threatened to take away his broom.**

**They were all happy with how the written DADA went, and when they saw Victoire at lunch, she also had a smile on her face. The practical DADA was done in pairs, with Al and Scor paired up together. They went in and Professor Kerr smiled at them. Al was asked to put up a shield, which he did with ease. Professor Kerr then gave Scor three spells to send at Al, which he did. The spells were powerful, but they were completely absorbed by the shield, leaving no damage to it at all. The professor was open-mouthed, but quickly composed himself, and told Scor to shield. When he had done that, Al was told to do three different spells, and destroyed Scor's shied with each one.**

"**Please send in the next pair." Professor Kerr said, and they sent in Rose and Shaun, wishing them good luck.**

**They walked up to the common room in silence, and when they had reached their empty dorm, Scor turned to Al in wonder.**

"**How did you do that? No-one has ever done that to my shield before."**

"**I don't know how I do it." Al replied. "I just did what the teacher told me to do. Please don't tell anyone about this, not even Rose."**

"**Why not?" Scor asked. "Everyone should know how much power you have."**

"**That's the point!" Al exclaimed. "I get too much attention already. You saw the article about my family this morning. I hate all that stuff. I just want to live a normal life without always having to look over my shoulder to see if someone is watching me, waiting for me to make a mistake."**

**The conversation was ended as they heard people coming up the stairs, and Shaun and Rose came in, looking pleased.**

"**I think that went very well." Shaun said. "Now we have a week before results come out. Let's go outside and relax."**

**They went outside to the Lake, and watched the sun make it sparkle. Other people also had the same idea, and they went for a walk together, ending up back at the castle in time for dinner.**

**That night, they gladly went to bed, knowing that the exams were finished for another year.**


	10. Chapter 10: Homecoming

Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The next week was spent lounging around outside in the brilliant sunshine with Rose and Scor often going off together to make up for the time that they had lost during the exams.

**Shaun and Al went over Gryffindor's two decisive Quidditch wins over Hufflepuff in February, then Slytherin in April, and giving Gryffindor the Quidditch Cup.**

**The results came out for the first, second, third, fourth and sixth years. The four managed to get seven 'O' grades, and were extremely happy. Talking to James, they found out that he had got three 'A's, three 'E's, and an 'O'. He was happy with what he had got, and called the others swats when he found out their results.**

**Wandering over to the Quidditch Pitch, they found Paul flying. This was his last year at Hogwarts, and was going to a job in the Ministry.**

**Getting back to school, they met up with Victoire, who was talking about her wedding to Teddy, the first week of August. When they got back home, there would be a month left, and Victoire was getting both nervous and excited at the same time. Rose and Lily were going to be bridesmaids, and the final fittings were going to be as soon as they got back.**

**They all went to the Great Hall for the end-of-term feast, where the Quidditch Cup and House Cup would be presented.**

**Finally Professor Abbot got round to the housepoints. "In fourth place, with four hundred and seventeen points, Hufflepuff." There was some applause at this. "In third place, with four hundred and fifty-two points, Ravenclaw." More applause. "In second place, with four hundred and eighty-five points, Slytherin." A lot of applause. "This means," she said dramatically, "that in first place, with five hundred and eight points, Gryffindor."**

**The hall exploded with applause as the Gryffindor table made as much noise as they could. The Gryffindor colours filled the hall, and soon the feast began.**

The next morning, trunks were packed, numbers exchanged and final hugs given. The seventh years all went together, and most girls were in tears, including Victoire.

**The four got a compartment, and wondered that would happen during the holidays. Both Scor and Rose were upset at the prospect of not being able to se each other the whole holiday, when Victoire came in. She saw Scor, and gave him an envelope. "Thought I should give you this in person." She said, before walking back out.**

**The other three looked curiously at Scor, who shrugged, before opening the envelope. It was an invitation to Teddy and Victoire's wedding.**

"**Do you think that you would be able to convince your parents to let you go?" Rose asked.**

"**I'll probably get my dad on my side, and I will argue with my mum until she lets me go." Scor replied. "I've never met my cousin before."**

"**That's right, you haven't, have you." Al exclaimed, referring to Scor never having met Teddy, and only having heard about him from Al and Rose that year.**

**Scor and Rose were considerably happier as they got off the train. Scor still had to get off the train separately from them, but it wasn't such a big a deal, as they would probably see each other during the summer.**

**They all got hugs from their families, saw James try once again, to unsuccessfully get Isabelle to go out with him, and Lily gave a running commentary for them as they all went back with Harry and Ginny to London. She told them of how she had been shopping all week, dragging Hugo along with her. How a muggle boy had asked her out, but she had turned him down. How dad had quit his job as an Auror to go into business, using the shares ha had already had for years. In the past month, through clever shares, he had made thousands.**

**With this groundbreaker, talk turned to Hogwarts. After a while, Rose and Lily started talking about the wedding. They were going for their final fitting the next day, so Ginny would be taking them. Harry would be taking all the boys to Diagon Alley. They spent the rest of the day playing on the Dragonmasters, including Harry and Ginny. They were just as good as the kids.**

**All of them were staying with James, Al, and Lily, so the kitchen was busy that night. It reminded Ginny and Harry of when they were younger, and so happy. Rose stayed with Lily, Shaun, and Al shared, James and Ethan shared, and Frankie and Bruno got the extra room. They were all happy that night, and fell asleep looking forward to the summer.**


	11. Chapter 11: Summer Madness

Chapter 11

Chapter 11

They woke up feeling excited, and quickly knew why. The girls were up quickest, and started talking as Harry and Kreacher made breakfast. James and his friends seemed to have the best noses ever, as they rushed down as soon as breakfast started frying. Al and Shaun were down shortly after, and started talking about Quidditch with Harry, James and his friends. Harry then went to check his shares, and was pleased to see that they had risen again.

**Later, Ginny took Lily and Rose to meet up with Victoire for their dress fittings, while Harry took the boys to Diagon Alley. They all rushed to Quality Quidditch Supplies, and Al and James saw their brooms, the Thunderclap. This was a much-updated version of their dad's old Firebolt. He also had a Thunderclap, but wouldn't let anyone touch his beloved Firebolt.**

**They also went to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, were Uncle George worked with Aunt Angelina. The place was packed, but George still came up to them and helped them get the products they wanted, including some of their new line of products to change people into rabbits, kittens and chicks. "Always good for a laugh." as George said.**

**After this, they split up, with Shaun and Al going to Flourish and Blotts. They got some new books, including some which Rose and Lily had wanted. They all met up again at Gringotts, and went in to get some more money to last them over the holidays.**

**In the afternoon, they met up with Ginny, Rose and Lily, and went to Hermione and Ron's. They lived in the country, so Harry made their brooms appear out of no-where, and they played Quidditch, with Hermione and Hugo watching. It was a lot of fun, and scores were not really kept.**

**Dinner was an event, as the rest of the Weasley Clan came. George with Angelina and their son, Fred, Percy, with his wife, Clair, and their two daughters, Lisa and Emily, Charlie, Bill, Fleur, Victoire, Teddy, and Mr and Mrs Weasley. As they sat down at the magically enlarged table, Harry saw it awash with red-haired people; the most beautiful of which was sitting right next to him. Ginny looked up, and saw Harry's gaze looking at her with complete love. She gave his hand a squeeze, and they started eating. Two hours later, everyone had to go home, as most had to work the next day. For the first time, this also included James, who would be working at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, at the newly opened Magical Shopping Centre.**

**The next day, Ginny and James went off to work, and Al and Lily got Harry to themselves. They just relaxed that morning, watching WTV, or playing on the Dragonmaster. They spent the afternoon at the MSC, looking in at James, who waved to them. Al soon got bored and wandered off on his own, meeting up with Alan, Duncan and Violet, who were also there. Lily loved shopping, so kept Harry busy for hours. When Al, Alan, Duncan and Violet met up with Harry, the last three couldn't help but stare. Harry being used to this treated them all to sundaes, and soon was their favourite person. James joined them when they had finished, the shop having just closed. They had to go home, so they said bye to their friends, and got back just before Ginny.**

**The next few weeks flew by, as everyone rushed around getting things ready for the wedding. Lily and Rose got more hyper with every day that passed, and Teddy seemed to always be there, getting reassurance and advice from Harry, who was going to be his best man. Al had never been to a wedding before, the last one being just before he was born. He saw Victoire quite often as she came to talk to Ginny and Lily. With James away at work, Al just kept out of the way, reading books that he had got at Diagon Alley. Sometimes he made the meals when people were too busy, and he managed not to poison anyone, which he thought was an achievement.**

**Lily sometimes came to talk to him; having completely read all her first-year books many times. She was a smart kid, who still managed to beat him at most games on the Dragonmaster.**

**Rose came over, and talked about how much she missed Scor. How much she loved Scor, and she asked Al whether or not Scor really liked her.**

"**He is always going on about how much he likes you." Al re-iterated for the hundredth time.**

**They ended up talking about Scor for hours, before Rose started stressing out about the wedding the next day. Al just sat back and let her rant.**

"**What if I trip? What if I forget something? What if I oversleep?"**

"**You will be fine Rose. I know you will." Al said reassuringly, pulling her into a hug.**

**That night, Rose tossed and turned, as she continued to worry about messing up the wedding. Al on the other hand, slept soundly, and woke up the next morning in plenty of time.**


	12. Chapter 12: The Big Day

Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I only own the characters you don't recognise. The others you do belong to J K Rowling.

Chapter 12

The next morning, Harry was woken by the sound of an excited Lily, echoing through the silent house. He groaned and opened his eyes to see a smirking Ginny.

**He got up and went downstairs to find Lily almost bouncing off the walls. To try and calm her down, Harry started making breakfast, and soon a bleary-eyed James also down, followed by Al.**

**He sent a message to Ron, telling him that as Lily had woken him up, Ron also needed to be up. After doing this, he got a tray ready, and took it up to Ginny, who had been trying and failing to get some more sleep. Harry levitated the tray onto the bedside table, and started to kiss Ginny passionately.**

"**We'd better stop here, or we'll end up with another monster to go with the ones downstairs." Ginny joked.**

"**Well let's 'stop here' for a bit longer then." Harry laughed back to her.**

**They managed a whole five minutes before they heard the inevitable "Yuck!" coming from the doorway, and they looked up in time to see James running back downstairs.**

"**Looks like I'd better get back down to those monsters then."**

**When he got downstairs, he saw that he had a message from Ron, telling him that Rose had gotten him up two hours ago.**

**Harry laughed, and thought of all the press that they might have to deal with that day. Even after twenty years they wouldn't leave him alone. Somehow they had managed to find out that Teddy was his godson, and Teddy had received many offers from magazines that wanted to cover his wedding. He had refused them all.**

**Teddy turned up for some last minute reassurance from Harry, and Harry, Ginny and Teddy gathered James, Al and Lily to get them to Bill and Fleur's, where the wedding would take place. They met up with Ron, Hermione, Hugo, Rose, Angelina, George, Fred, Percy, Clair, Emily and Lisa, who were already there, and went to get changed. James, Al, Hugo and Lisa were ushers, and were ready and waiting well before the bridesmaids were changed.**

**Each was clutching a seating plan, and waiting at the gate. Scor was the first to arrive with his father. Al was surprised that his mother was not there.**

**He had never met Draco Malfoy before, but Harry warmly greeted him, and introductions were made.**

"**So this is Albus Potter, of whom I have heard so much from Scorpius. From what I've heard, you are like your father in more than just looks."**

**Al took this as a compliment, and showed them to their seats. From them on, there seemed to be a constant queue of people, including Shaun, Aunt Gabrielle, and various friends of Teddy and Victoire's.**

**All of Victoire's friends knew Teddy, who had been in the year above them, and thought that Victoire was so lucky, as they thought that Teddy was the sweetest guy ever.**

**Finally the line disappeared, everyone was seated, and the four hurried to their seats. Harry and Teddy stood at the front, Teddy fiddling with his cuffs, and the wedding started.**

**Victoire glided up the aisle, with Bill walking beside her. Lily and Rose followed, holding the end of the train of her dress.**

**This was supposed to be Teddy and Victoire's big day, but Scor couldn't take his eyes off of the auburn-haired beauty following her. He thought she looked absolutely amazing in the royal blue dresses that she and Lily were wearing. She seemed to glow as the sun hit her hair, making it look redder than usual.**

**As they reached the altar, the bridesmaids went to sit down, and Scor leaned over to Rose, who was sitting next to him and said, "You look so gorgeous."**

**She smiled lovingly at him, squeezed his hand, and went back to concentrating on the service.**

**In the row behind, on the other hand, James and Al were already bored with the service, and didn't pay any attention until the end. They knew what was coming next, but many didn't and screamed as they were all transported to a large, ornate ballroom. Only Al, Teddy and Ginny knew that Harry had transported them all there himself. He knew that this was the only way they were going to get away from the press.**

**Tables littered the floor around the dancefloor. On the stage, there were instruments already set up. As everyone sat down, the biggest band around, the Thestrals, trooped onto the stage, and picked up their instruments.**

**Teddy and Victoire took to the floor, as the first notes filled the air, and Harry and Fleur, with Ginny and Bill soon followed them.**

**Over the hours, everyone got up to dance. So many girls asked Al, and he only knew the names of a few of them. The ones he did know were Lily, Rose, his mum, gran, various aunts, Victoire, Lisa, Emily, and Susan, one of Victoire's friends.**

**James was having the same luck as his brother, but didn't dance with many. Al could see that he wanted Isabelle to be there.**

**It was after midnight when Teddy and Victoire left for their honeymoon, with many hugs, kisses, and tears.**

**AL found Lily curled up asleep in a corner, and regretfully woke her up. They gathered James and their parents, after Harry had cleared everything away, and got back to London.**

**Lily went straight up to bed, but Al and James stayed up with their parents. Soon enough, though, everyone else went to bed.**

**When he got to his room, Al thought of how different everything was going to be now. Teddy had always been like another brother to him, and had always been around. Now he was going to be with Victoire.**

**With that, he succumbed to the headache that had been there all day, and went to sleep.**


	13. Chapter 13: Illness

Disclaimer: I only own the characters you do not recognise

Disclaimer: I only own the characters you do not recognise. J K Rowling owns the rest.

Chapter 13

They had a lot of fun the next two weeks, with Al and Lily normally hanging out with Rose, Hugo and Shaun. Al still had headaches and dizziness, but he kept it from everyone, though at times he thought that he saw Rose and Lily looking concerned.

**One afternoon, they were lounging in the magically extended back garden in London, when Al got up to get everyone drinks. As he got up, he became dizzy, and collapsed in a heap. Everyone was stunned for a moment, before Rose rushed to him. When he wouldn't wake, she ran into the kitchen.**

"**Uncle Harry! Uncle Harry! Al has collapsed, and won't wake up!"**

**Harry was outside with Rose a second later. He took one look at him, picked him up, and took everyone with them to St Mungo's.**

"**We need a Healer here!" he shouted, and a Healer ran towards them. By this time, Al was covered in sweat, and still unconscious. The Healer took them to a room, and examined Al properly. He then whisked them off to the Intensive Care ward on floor one.**

**At this point, Harry contacted Ginny, Mum, and Shaun's parents. Ginny was on her way over then; Lavender was coming to take Shaun, and Mum agreed to take Rose, Hugo and Lily.**

**By this time, Lily and Rose were as white as ghosts, and Hugo and Shaun looked terrified. Harry tried to reassure them, but was immensely relieved when Ginny, Mum and Lavender appeared. Shaun was quickly taken home, but Lily and Rose refused to leave Al, so only Hugo went with Mum, who promised to let James know what was going on.**

**At this point, the Healer came in to talk to them. "Your son has got a rare illness called Slovius Achorus." He began. "What this means, is that he has a magical infection in his brain. He will be here for a couple of weeks. Then he will be taken to another ward for a further few weeks, maybe even a month. You can see him now, if you want."**

**As Rose and Lily started forward, Ginny caught their shoulders and said, "Are you sure that you want to see him like this?"**

**They both nodded mutely, and went out with Ginny and Harry. They knew that Al had been given a powerful sleeping draught, but he looked so still and vulnerable, that they all ended up in tears, even Harry.**

**They stayed there for hours, until they were forced to leave, and found Mum, Dad, Ron, Hermione, James and Hugo waiting for them. James was allowed to see Al briefly, but that was enough for him to break down, which set everyone else off again.**

**Everyone was staying at the magically extended Burrow during this time, so they Apperated back, as the rest of the Weasley Clan converged on them to find out how Al was. Even Charlie had come back.**

**After a while, Hugo piped up, "I guess that Al won't be at school for the start of the year."**

**It was Harry who replied. "No, he wont. I'll go and send an owl to Professor Abbott, to tell her the situation."**

**Harry left with Ron and Hermione, and her parents and brothers rounded up Ginny. The cousins rallied round James, Rose and Lily. Rose was included with James and Lily because she and Al had grown up as brother and sister, so this was hitting her as hard as it was hitting the other two.**

**Ginny, Harry, James, Rose and Lily were kept busy to try and stop them worrying about Al, but of course they still did. No one slept that night.**

**The next day school letters came, including Al's. He would still be at school later on in the year, and would need supplies for this. Rose checked what Al was running low on, so they would know what to get at Diagon Alley.**

**Harry, Ginny, Rose, and Lily spent the day with Al, with everyone else getting their supplies at Diagon Alley. There was a sombre mood, which was not helped when they saw the evening edition of the Daily Prophet. The headline read, 'Potter Boy Rushed to Hospital in Serious Condition'. There was a large picture of the hospital, with Harry carrying Al inside. In the article, there was information that only a Healer would know, so he knew that one of them had leaked this to the Press.**

**The rest of the Weasley Clan forcefully took them home that night, before being made to eat, and all given sleeping draughts, so they could at least sleep.**

The last two weeks of the holidays were spent like this, with a lot of dodging the paparazzi. The day before Rose, Lily, Hugo and James would be taking the train to Hogwarts, Al was moved from ICU to another ward on the third floor. Everyone was there that day, and Al even managed to stay awake the whole time they were there, even though he was exhausted.

**When they had to go both Rose and Lily gave him a bone-crushing hug, with even James giving him a quick hug.**

"**I'll make myself get better quick, so I can see you all in a month." Al said, as they finally stopped.**

**That got a smile from everyone, and then they were gone. He put his head back against the pillow, and the ten-year-old girl in the bed across from him said, "I've never seen anyone with so many visitors."**

**Al lifted his head and grinned. "My Mum is one of seven, so my family is quite big."**

**The two had become friends that morning, as he had come down. Her name was Zoe, and she was just getting over the after-effects of Dragon Pox. She had been marked, but not nearly as badly as some people, and she was such a sweetheart.**

"**Night Al." Zoe said sleepily.**

"**Night, Zoe." Al replied, as the two fell asleep.**

**(A/N) This chapter was very hard to write, as I saw two of my grandparents die in an Intensive Care Unit. Please make up for it and review.**


	14. Chapter 14: School Again

Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. That privilege belongs to JK Rowling.**

**Chapter 14**

**As they got onto Platform 9¾, whispers broke out among those closest to them. They ignored this and made their way down the platform. James quickly left to find his friends, and shortly after, Hugo, Rose and Lily also got their trunks on the train, before going back outside to say bye to their parents, and the various aunts and uncles, who had also come with them to make sure that they were ok.**

**The three of them got onto the train, and went to find the compartment that Scor had told Rose he would be saving for them.**

**When they found the compartment, Shaun and Scor were already there. As they opened the door, the two lifted their heads looking concerned.**

**Rose sat down next to Scor and he put a comforting arm around her shoulders.**

"**How is Al?" Shaun managed to say.**

"**He's a lot better than he was to begin with, but it will still be at least another month until he'll be able to come back to school. And when he does, we'll look after him." Rose replied.**

"**Yeah, of course we will." Shaun and Scor said in unison.**

**Their compartment was very quiet that journey to Hogwarts. Occasionally people came in to find out about Al, and James came in at one point to see if they were all right.**

**When they reached Hogsmeade, Lily and Hugo followed Hagrid, who had also asked about Al, and Rose, Shaun and Scor followed everyone else to the carriages. As the carriages moved towards the school, Scor put his arm around Rose's waist, and she put her head on his shoulder.**

**The next thing they knew, they were seated in the Great Hall, waiting for the first-years to come in. People were looking over at them and staring. Alan, Duncan and Violet sat across from them, and had already asked how Al was doing. The ceiling above them showed that the weather outside was grey and overcast to match the mood of the three.**

**The door into the Hall opened, and Neville led the procession of first-years between the tables to the front. They saw Hugo and Lily near the front, looking nervous, but excited.**

**The sorting began after the sorting hat had sung its song for the year. Soon, Neville called, "Potter, Lily."**

**Lily walked to the sorting hat, and put it on her head. '_Oh, a female Potter at last. You have the same courage and fortitude as your brothers and parents. _GRYFFINDOR!'**

**Lily took off the hat, smiling, and went to sit beside Rose. Later, there were only two left, Hugo, and a girl who looked familiar, but they couldn't place her.**

"**Taylor, Gabriella."**

**Then they knew who she was, Isabelle's sister. She was also pronounced in Gryffindor, and then it was Hugo's turn.**

"**Weasley, Hugo."**

'**_Oh, another Weasley. You are also like your sister and cousins. _GRYFFINDOR!'**

**Hugo looked immensely relieved, and came to sit beside Lily. The sorting hat and stool were taken away, the Headmistress gave the start of term announcements, and the feast began.**

**Hugo and Lily looked with amazement as the food appeared out of no-whereH. Every food they had ever liked in one place. Rose laughed at their reactions and settled down to eat.**

**After the feast, Lily and Hugo followed the prefects to Gryffindor Tower, and Scor, Rose and Shaun caught up with James and his friends. They found out the password from them, and went up to the common room.**

**Sitting beside the fire, they talked about what they had done in the holidays, and managed to cheer up enough to be smiling when they went up to their dorms.**

**Lily and everyone else in her dorm had introduced themselves. As well as Isabelle, there was Vicky, Emma and Kari.**

**The same thing happened in Hugo's dorm, where he had met Matt, Alex, Shane, and Kari's twin brother, Kris. Hugo, Kris and Alex had become close friends, and Hugo had been considerably happier that night.**

**Harry had spent most of his day with Al in hospital, before going home to make sure that Ginny actually remembered to eat.**

**After he had gone, Al and Zoe resumed the conversation they had been having before Harry had appeared that morning. They were soon laughing and joking. Zoe asked Al all about Hogwarts and they spent the rest of the evening talking about this.**

**Zoe hoped that she would be in Gryffindor when she went next year, so she would be near Al. He was kind and friendly, and didn't care what she looked like, even though she knew she looked horrible with the marks she had received from Dragon Pox.**

**They both fell asleep very happy.**


	15. Chapter 15: Dark Times Ahead

(A/N): Sorry for the long delays between updating, but I have exams less than a month away, and I am also revising for those

**(A/N): Sorry for the long delays between updating, but I have exams less than a month away, and I am also revising for those.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I wish I did, but I don't.**

**Chapter 15**

**When they got their timetables at breakfast next morning, Lily and Hugo found that they had Charms first with Ravenclaw, and went off to class with Kris, Kari, and Alex. Shaun, Scor and Rose looked at their timetables, and saw that their first class was History. They stayed there long enough to find out that James had Care of Magical Creatures, before they also went to class.**

**The day passed in a blur of activity as the harder work of the second year was started. Thankfully, they were not given any homework that day.**

**James, Shaun, Scor and Rose kept their places on the new Gryffindor team, of which Dean was now Captain. Lily took Al's place with some hesitance and a fifth year called Angela Strong took the last Chaser place.**

**James continued trying to get Isabelle to go out with him, but Isabelle and Gabriella kept together most of the time. They snubbed everyone's attempts to make friends, so Kari, Kris, Hugo, Alex and Lily made their own little group.**

**A month later, the night before Al returned to Hogwarts arrived. He would have stayed home, but had insisted he go straight back to school. There was a lot of excitement around the school at this, and the teachers became frustrated when the students wouldn't concentrate.**

**There was a tearful farewell between Al and Zoe that day. They promised to write to each other, and Al invited Zoe to come to his house during the Christmas holidays. They had become such good friends that Al thought it best that he go back to school so as that he would have something to do to take his mind off her. She was also going home that day, but she was home-schooled. She looked so much better than she had, but she was still marked, and always would be.**

**Harry and Ginny came to take Al back to school. Zoe was still there, and as he left, Al saw new tears forming in her eyes.**

**They went straight to Professor Abbott's office when they reached Hogwarts. They talked about what would be happening this year, and how Al would be catching up with everything in his classes.**

**Harry and Ginny were just about to get up to leave when Professor Kerr burst through the door, panting for breath.**

"**P…P…Professor, someone has taken the Dark magic books!"**

**Professor Abbott, Harry and Ginny all jumped up at once. They knew which books he meant. Al just looked confused. There were dark arts books in the school.**

**Professor Abbott turned to Harry and Ginny.**

"**Could you please stay to help with this." she asked to them.**

**The two nodded, and left the office. Professor Abbott then looked at Al and told him to go back to his dorm, and not tell anyone of this.**

**Al got up and went back to his dorm, thinking about what had gone on in the office. He wouldn't have thought that dark magic books would be allowed anywhere near Hogwarts. And yet, both his parents seemed to know about them, and looked so worried. The books must be so dangerous to make his dad look worried.**

**He reached the portrait, and had just climbed over the threshold when he was pulled into a large party that had been going on in the common room. He managed to put the books out of his mind, as his family and friends crowded round him.**

**The party went on until three in the morning, and would have gone on later, if Neville hadn't come in to tell them that they had to wrap it up.**

**Al turned to Shaun and Scor as they were going up the staircase to their dorm.**

"**I have to talk to you about something. Wait until Alan and Duncan are asleep though." The other two nodded, and they pretended to go to sleep with Alan and Duncan. When they were sure that the twins were asleep, they got up, and sat on Al's bed.**

"**What is it Al?" Scor said, looking concerned.**

"**When I was in the Headmistress' office, Professor Kerr came in to say that Dark magic books had been stolen. I didn't even know that there any dark magic books in the school, but there are, and we have to keep a look out for them. We can tell the others in the morning, but no one else, ok." Al said.**

**Shaun and Scor nodded, and the three fell asleep still thinking of evil books, and silhouettes holding them, and doing all sorts of unimaginable things.**


	16. Chapter 16: Mixed Times

(A/N): Sorry for the long wait between chapters, I am also studying for exams at the moment

**(A/N): Sorry for the long wait between chapters, I am also studying for exams at the moment. Please review, so I can type faster.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Please don't make me say it again.**

**Chapter 16**

**The next morning, Al, Shaun, and Scor woke up early, and waited in the common room for Rose, Lily and Hugo. Hugo was the first with Kris and Alex and they asked him if he could wait back. Kris said they would see him in the Great Hall.**

**Rose, Lily and Kari came down soon after, and Kari went to see her brother.**

"**What is it?" Hugo said impatiently.**

**The three were told and promised not to tell anyone. They were so shocked that there were books of that sort in the school.**

**They were on high alert all week, but there was no sign of dark magic. Al was extremely busy with the work, but, being a good student to begin with, he found this ok.**

**After this, James, Al and Lily often went off together. Only Rose, Shaun, Scor and Hugo knew what was going on. They were planning this year's Halloween joke.**

**There was a Hogsmeade trip the week before Halloween, and James would be able to go and get supplies from the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes that Uncle Ron was in charge of.**

**Both he and Harry had quit their jobs at the Auror Office at the same time, but Uncle Ron had gone straight into managing this shop. Uncle George, Uncle Ron, and Harry all had equal shares in the shop, making them all very rich. Harry had said that after the war, Uncle Ron had basically run the shop for 6 months before Uncle George had been up to it.**

**James had asked Isabelle if she would go to Hogsmeade with him, but again she had ignored him, so he went with Frankie, Bruno and Ethan. First stop was Wheezes, and Uncle Ron took James into the back, behind the counter. James was smiling when he came out, and his friends looked at him, but stopped when James just shook his head.**

**They spent most of the day in Hogsmeade, and got back to school an hour before dinner. James quickly found Lily and Al in the library and the three found an empty classroom to continue planning the joke. Now, because of Uncle Ron, they had the material they needed.**

**The next week flew by, and Halloween came quickly. Shaun, Scor, Rose and Hugo all felt apprehensive about what joke they would pull this year.**

**They found out when they got into the Great Hall and came across chocolate miniature witches, wizards, frankensteins, ghosts, vampires, devils and werewolves. As people came down, they ate them, and illusions of what they were eating appeared on their shoulders and started talking to them about totally random things.**

**Laughter filled the air. James had a devil of course, Al a ghost, Lily a werewolf, Rose a witch, Hugo a wizard, Shaun a vampire, and Scor a frankenstein. The apparitions would last for an hour, so, as a treat, Professor Abbott gave them all first lesson off.**

**James went off with his friends to play Quidditch. Lily, Hugo, Alex, Kari and Kris, who had gradually become part of Al's group, joined Al, Rose, Shaun and Hugo as they went off to the Lake.**

**All too soon, it was over, and they had to go back to class. Al had caught up in all his classes, and was back to being one of the top in the class.**

**It was that night that the first black magic was used. By this time, they had stopped looking for it, so none of them saw it coming.**

**Rose had been in the library finishing homework, when all the lights in the school went out. Suddenly screams filled the library, as people lost all sense of direction in the dark, and bumped into bookshelves, tables and each other.**

**Those able to keep enough sense tried to light the place, but none of them were able to get their magic to work. Rose managed to get out of the library and was able to get back to the common room. She found the boys' dorm, and climbed up the stairs. As she thought, Al, Lily, Shaun, Scor, Hugo, Alex, Kari and Kris were all there. She could just see them by the light of the moon outside the window.**

"**No magic is working in the castle." Al said to Rose.**

"**I know. A few of us tried to light the library, but it didn't work." Rose answered.**

**A scream pierced the silence outside, and they rushed to the windows. They saw two people running from the Forbidden Forest, but they couldn't make out who they were. A couple of minutes later, as suddenly as they had gone out, the lights came back on.**

**They saw teachers rushing around outside, and Professor Kerr came out of the forest, carrying someone. Rose led the group as they got to outside the Hospital Wing to see who it was. The teachers were right behind them, and there was a gap between Professor Kerr and Professor Bolton. They were shocked to see that they were carrying their cousin, Richard. He was Victoire's little brother, in fifth year, and a Hufflepuff, so they didn't see him often. Behind Rose, Lily started crying, and, to everyone's surprise, Kris put his arm around her.**

**Al went off to get James and Amelia, Richard's little sister, who was a third year. Very soon, all the family in the school were there. Alex, Kris, Kari, Shaun and Scor quietly left when Bill, Fleur, Victoire and Teddy appeared.**

**It was another hour before they could see Rich. Bill, Fleur, Victoire, Teddy and Amelia went in first, and all the women burst into tears. Teddy came out to tell everyone else what was wrong with Rich.**

"**He's been hit with the Cruciatus Curse, as well as other dark magic curses." He said, putting his head in his hands.**

**Rose, Hugo, Lily and Al looked at each other. They knew where those curses had been taken from. Professor Abbott turned up then, and Al turned to her.**

"**Professor, we heard a scream from the forest, which we now know was Richard's, and two people ran out of the forest. We didn't see who there were though."**

**Professor Abbott looked at Al kindly, and said,**

"**We'll go on the lookout for them right away."**

**She took a couple of minutes talking to Madam Pomfrey before leaving.**

**It was soon after this that the rest of them were allowed to see Rich. Bill and Fleur went to see Professor Abbott and they were silent as they looked at Rich. His rich, red hair was wet with sweat and blood, and his fair skin was sheet white and marked.**

**Madam Pomfrey let them stay there for a while, before shooing them all to bed.**

**Al told James what he had heard when he got back to school and they all agreed to keep a very close watch on everyone. At times students can see more than the teachers.**


	17. Chapter 17: Dark and Dangerous Days

(A/N): Please review so I can type faster

**(A/N): Please review so I can type faster.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I wish I did.**

**Chapter 17**

**Though they kept a very close watch on everyone, none of them ever caught anyone. One by one, though, they ended up in the Hospital Wing. They were hurt by cursed books, quills, and other equipment. Others were hurt in unexplained accidents, with memory charms on them to forget what had happened. It came to a head when James was almost killed by a Killing Curse that only missed him because he stopped to talk to Frankie.**

**Harry and Ginny were called in and the rest of them also went to the Headmistress' office. Professor Abbott sat there, looking very solemn as they all trooped into her office. When they had all got in, she started talking.**

"**It looks like your family and friends are being targeted by the person or people who have the books. From what we have gathered, it is at least two people. Now, all the Slytherins have been checked, and are watched at all times, so it cannot be them. We must now look at the possibility of someone from Gryffindor, Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw going against you."**

**There was uproar at this. The Headmistress even thinking that a Gryffindor or Hufflepuff doing this. James was the first to speak when everyone had quietened.**

"**Professor, I think that it would have to be Ravenclaw. We have friends in both Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, and we would have heard if it had been anyone from these houses."**

"**That may be the case, but we need to look at the possibility of the other two houses." Professor Abbott said.**

**She then turned to Harry, who had been quiet throughout this. "I think that we have to look at Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. In the meantime, I think that everyone should wear these."**

**Harry showed them what he had been holding. It was fifteen necklaces with a purple stone in them. One for each of them.**

"**These are extremely powerful charms against dark magic. I have been working on them for about a month, and they are stronger than anything I have seen. They should give enough protection until we find out who is behind this."**

**Professor Abbott looked immensely relieved at this, and they were each handed one of these necklaces. After this, there were hugs between them, and they were sent to bed.**

**The first test of the necklaces came a week after they were given. Lily and Hugo had stayed back at the end of class to talk to the teacher, when, from out of no where, someone shouted, "Sectumpempra!"**

**The shield appeared suddenly around the two of them, and the spell never reached them. They looked around in horror, but there was no one else in the corridor. They knew what had happened. They rushed to Professor Abbott's office, and were told to come in.**

"**Professor, we know how they have been getting away with the dark magic." Lily began.**

"**How do you know this, and how are they?" Professor Abbott responded.**

"**We were attacked just now, outside in the Charms corridor. The necklaces protected us, but when we looked to see who it was, there was no one else in the corridor. They must be under an invisibility cloak." Hugo supplied.**

**The Headmistress thought about this, and said that she would work on it.**

**Lily and Hugo got back to the common room and managed to tell everyone apart from Rich and Amelia, who were in Hufflepuff. None of them could find a way to discover whether or not someone near you was under an invisibility cloak, so they decided to sleep on it, and tell Rich and Amelia in the Great Hall at breakfast.**

**None of them slept that night, as they tried to come up with a way to beat an invisibility cloak.**


	18. Chapter 18: An Idea

(A/N): Please review

**(A/N): Please review. I would like to thank PotterFanSteve for his contribution to this story. He has helped me so much with all the small Harry Potter details I miss.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 18**

**When they came together in a quiet corner of the common room next morning, Al had an idea.**

"**We can use the map!" He exclaimed to the others, getting looks of confusion from Alex, Kari, Kris, Bruno, Frankie and Ethan.**

**He rushed back to his dorm, leaving the others to explain what the map was. Once he had come down, they went to the Great Hall to grab some food, and walked to the Lake.**

**Al took out the map and said, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."**

**Lines appeared on the parchment, and the ones who had never seen the map looked open-mouthed. When they had stopped gawking at the map, Al explained his idea.**

"**The map shows everyone in the school, even if they are under an invisibility cloak. We will all take turns to keep the map with us. My dad sent me multi-way parchment ages ago. When someone writes something on it, the other pieces attached to it will shake, and the message will appear on them. If someone is attacked, they write it on the parchment, and the one with the map at the time will open it up and try to find out who is attacking us."**

"**That's brilliant." James exclaimed, and the others agreed.**

**Alex still had a frown on his face though, and said, "What if a teacher confiscates the map off us?"**

**Al smiled at Alex and told him, "The way to clear the map so it looks like any other piece of parchment is to tap it and say, 'Mischief Managed'."**

**Alex seemed satisfied at this, and everyone was given a piece of multi-way parchment. When everyone had figured out how to work the parchment and map, they sat down on a blanket that James conjured, and began to eat. The food tasted even better outside.**

**When they had finished eating, there was still time before they had to go to class, so they discussed a rota for who had the map.**

**They decided that Al should have the map first, then James, then Lily, then Hugo, then Rose, then Shaun, then Frankie, then Alex, then Kari, then Kris, then Bruno, then Ethan, and finally Scor. After Scor, the rota would begin again, and whoever had the map just before the Christmas or summer breaks would keep it during the holidays.**

**They had to go to class then, so Al, Rose, Shaun, and Scor all got their things and went to Defence Against the dark Arts. Al thought it was really ironic that they had to look out for the dark arts themselves, when there was a class for it, and they wouldn't really use it.**

**No-one was attacked that week, so when James got it, they wondered whether it would be soon that the person or people attacked again, or whether they were trying to find a way around the necklaces.**

**The funny thing was no-one had been attacked by the Christmas holidays. Al had been writing regularly to Zoe, and they had worked out that she would be coming to Al's during the holidays, just after Christmas. Al was so excited at this prospect and the rest of his family had only seen her when they had come to see him in hospital. Well, Harry had gone to see her and her parents to organise this.**

**The holiday went slowly for Al, and eventually Christmas came, with them all going to the Burrow and being surrounded by the rest of the Weasley Clan. The day was a long one, as they spent most of the day opening presents, and the rest eating, or talking to each other. Al couldn't wait for the next day.**

**The next day was very cold, with frost covering the ground in the back garden. Al was awake first, and got ready as quickly as possible. He felt like he had so much energy, and couldn't stay still.**

**After what felt like days, it was finally time for her to arrive. Al went out of the door, and waited at the bottom of the steps up to the door. Suddenly round the corner, she arrived with her mum. When she saw him, she left her mum, and ran towards him.**

**Al thought she looked so much better than the last time he had seen her. He led her and her mum up to the door and inside. There she was greeted by his dad, who led them down to the kitchen where Ginny, James and Lily were.**

**Al thought that this was one of the best days in his life. Rose and Hugo also came over, but Hugo mostly kept with Lily. Rose was introduced to Zoe, but it was immediately obvious that they didn't like each other. After that, Rose mostly went off with James, who also didn't like Zoe. To be honest, neither did Lily. Al couldn't see how they could not see how wonderful Zoe was.**

**All too soon, the day was over. Zoe's mum came to collect her, and Zoe gave Al a quick peck on the cheek. Al thought that he would never wash that cheek again.**

**The rest of the holiday passed quickly, and they were soon back on the train to Hogwarts. The weird thing was, Scor didn't come anywhere near them on the train. Rose got upset at this, but Al managed to comfort her, as he had been doing since they were small. Rose had always gone to Al for comfort, even though they were only a couple of month's age difference between them.**

**They didn't know then, that this was going to be a very complicated few months.**


	19. Chapter 19: Heartbreak

(A/N): Please bear with me for now, as I am also revising for exams, so chapters will not be as frequent

**(A/N): Please bear with me for now, as I am also revising for exams, so chapters will not be as frequent. I would also like to thank PotterFanSteve for his amazing contributions to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, how many times do I have to tell you?**

**Chapter 19**

**They still couldn't find Scor all the way up to the school, and Al only found him when they got to the dorm. Even then he wouldn't talk to them, or even look at them. He was the first one in bed that night, and the first one away next morning.**

**Al managed to catch him at breakfast, but he still didn't talk much, and ended up going off with Isabelle and Gabriella, as it was Sunday, so there weren't any classes.**

**Rose came in just as Scor was going out the Great Hall and she looked hurt and confused as she came to sit beside Al.**

"**He wouldn't look at me when I tried to talk to him, and then said that he was going off with Isabelle and Gabriella and not to go looking for him." Rose said, looking on the verge of tears.**

**Al looked murderously towards the doors that Scor had gone out of. How dare he treat his cousin like this? They were going out!**

**Shaun got to the Great hall a while later, and Al informed him on what had happened. He looked angry when they finished, and said, "I think it's time that we followed him. Al, could James lend us the invisibility cloak?"**

**Al looked pleased at this development, and went off to ask James if they could borrow the cloak. Al had to tell James what had happened, and when he had finished, James was more than willing to lend them it.**

**They looked the whole morning for them, but couldn't see them. They then remembered about the map, and Al asked Lily if they could look at it. Even with the map's help, they couldn't find them, though.**

"**There are only two answers to where they are then. Either they are in the Room of Requirement, or they are in Hogsmeade." Al notified the others.**

**They nodded in union, as James ran up to them.**

"**Sara is holding a birthday party for Emma in the Gryffindor common room tonight." He informed the others, before going off to find Lily and their group to tell them.**

**That night the Gryffindor common room was packed. James and his friends had been asked to get sweets and drinks, as it was well known among Gryffindors that James could get anything. There was Butterbeer, Pumpkin juice, and even Firewisky. Everyone was having a good time, but Rose was looking for Scor.**

**As she caught sight of him in the centre of the room, Isabelle strutted over to where Scor stood, like a model on the catwalk. When she got to him, in full view of everyone, she put her arms around his neck, pulling him close, and started kissing him full on the mouth for about a minute, before walking off.**

**Rose stood gaping, then her hair seemed to spark with electricity as she stormed up to Scor, slapped him hard, and then rushed out of the portrait. Al was sure that he was the only one who had seen the tears streaming down her face as she left.**

**Al looked at Scor darkly before going after his cousin.**

**He found her in a Charms classroom sobbing loudly. She tried to stop when she heard Al come in, but wasn't able to. Al sat on the desk beside her and she flung herself onto him, sobbing louder. He put his arms around her and allowed her to cry as much as she wanted.**

**After a long while, she eventually managed to stop crying, and gave Al a wobbly smile. "Thanks for being here for me Al."**

**He smiled back at her, and together they proceeded back to Gryffindor Tower. Scor and Isabelle were nowhere to be found, but James, Hugo and Shaun surrounded her as soon as she was through the portrait. They tried to comfort her, but she told them she was tired, and they allowed her to go up towards her dorm.**

**She was almost there when Isabelle appeared ahead of her. "You know that Scor is mine and never loved you. He only went out with you because he felt sorry for you and I wouldn't go out with him." she said to Rose, before going up the stairs to her own dorm.**

**Luckily, there was no one in her dorm as she got there, and she just climbed into bed, crying herself to sleep.**


	20. Chapter 20: A New Friend

(A/N): I feel so sorry for Rose, make me feel better and please review

**(A/N): I feel so sorry for Rose, make me feel better and please review.**

**Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 20**

**Al was waiting at the bottom of the staircase for Rose as she came down for breakfast. Her eyes were still puffy from crying, but Al was tactful enough not to mention it. Everyone was already at the Gryffindor table, and Rose was grateful that Scorpius wasn't mentioned.**

**The other thing that had happened was that James now glared at Isabelle instead of worshipping the ground she walked on. Scorpius was now segregated from them all and ate with Isabelle and Gabriella.**

**That day, Al kept close to Rose as she went over and over what had happened. She told Al what Isabelle had said, and doubted that Scorpius had ever felt anything for her. She also spent a lot of time crying on Al's shoulder.**

**The teachers, seeing that she was upset, were easy on her, and she was able to sit next to Al in every class. Scorpius was left sitting on his own, and even Alan and Duncan glared at him.**

**It was at this time that Al started being friends with a Ravenclaw called Blake. Al had seen him in Charms, but they had never spoken before. Rose had gone to bed, and Al was sitting alone in the library doing homework when Blake had asked if he could sit beside him. They had started talking, and Al found that they were into the same things.**

**After this, whenever Rose wasn't with Al, Al often went off to find Blake, who was normally in the library. They would talk for hours before Madam Pince kicked them out.**

**A fortnight after 'the incident' as they now referred to it, Rose was back to her normal studious self. She and Shaun started talking to Blake, and found him easy-going.**

**One day, Al was idly looking at the map in the dorm, when he saw the strangest thing. He saw Scorpius, Isabelle and Gabriella in the forest with Simmons, Nott and Rhinehand, who were all big, muscled Slytherins who preyed on other students.**

**He wandered whether or not they were having a go at Scorpius and the others, but then they were coming out the forest, and Al rushed to his window. He saw Scorpius, Isabelle and Gabriella walking in front, with Simmons, Nott and Rhinehand behind. The thing was the Slytherins looked subservient to the others. That just never happened. It was as though the Slytherins were working for the three Gryffindors.**

**Al watched them for a while more, before they moved out of the range he could see.**

**The others chose that moment to come in, and Al was able to tell them all what he had seen. To all of them it seemed strange, and a horrible thought came into Al's mind. He wouldn't allow it to take hold though, so he didn't tell anyone else.**

**In the next week, the rest of the group met Blake, and they decided to make him a member, including him taking a turn in the map rota, and having his own parchment. Al had managed to take back the piece he had given Scorpius and it was that piece that he gave to Blake. Al had also taken back the necklace, which Scorpius had taken off, which he also gave to Blake. Now that Blake was friends with them, he was also in the same danger as they were.**

**The thing was Al couldn't imagine that the thought that he wouldn't allow to take hold of him was true, and that it would turn everything upside down.**


	21. Chapter 21: A Horrible Surprise

(A/N): I am putting up a lot now to make up for the times I will not be able to during my exams

**(A/N): I am putting up a lot now to make up for the times I will not be able to during my exams. Please review to take my mind off the exams.**

**Disclaimer: For the last time, I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 21**

**Al kept an eye on Scorpius after this. The attacks on them seemed to have stopped, but they believed that this was because they were still trying to find a way past the necklaces.**

**One night soon after Easter, Al was almost asleep when he heard a creak coming from Scorpius' bed. He opened his eyes a slit, and, having not bothered to close the curtains, saw Scorpius creep up to his bed and reach over, as thought trying to get something. Al realised that the thing was the necklace, as he and Shaun had taken to wearing them at all times.**

**When this thought came, Al sat straight up in bed, caught Scorpius to step back in shock, grabbed his wand, and put the full Body-bind curse on Scorpius. The thump of Scorpius falling back on the floor caused Alan, Duncan and Shaun to wake up and look around disorientated.**

**They looked from Scorpius to Al's wand and back again. Al explained what had happened, and Shaun went to get Neville. A few minutes later, Neville was racing up the stairs behind Shaun, but stopped when he saw Scorpius lying on the ground. He looked at Al for an explanation, so Al told him what had happened.**

**Neville took Scorpius and they didn't see him again that night.**

**The next morning, the others were told what had occurred that night, and they saw the teachers looking agitated, and talking amongst themselves. Soon it was all over the school what had happened, and Isabelle and Gabriella just gave them the evils.**

**Scorpius was back with them that night, but he was ignored, and they put shields up around their beds. They didn't want a repeat performance.**

**About a week after this happened Al was coming back from the library, when a fist came out of no where and punched him, knocking him unconscious.**

**The next thing he knew, he was in a Potions class, and the necklace was missing. He managed to tell the others through the parchment, which had thankfully not been taken, and they were there within a minute. Making sure that they were alone, they talked about who it could have been, and found out that Scorpius had been seen by Blake at the time this had taken place. From now on, someone would be with Al at all times, so the person attacking them wouldn't get a chance at him.**

**That night, they stopped watching Scorpius. This was a mistake, as by morning, Al was missing. Immediately they went to Scorpius, and James, Ethan, Frankie, and Bruno started beating him up. Lily had somehow managed to nick Veritaserum from Potions and they fed it to him.**

"**Where is Al? Who took him?" Rose demanded fiercely.**

"**Isabelle and Gabriella took him into the Forest. I don't know where." Scorpius whimpered.**

**Rose stunned him and took out the map. Immediately they saw them, but they weren't alone. There was someone called Declan Taylor, and someone else called Susan Taylor, as well as Simmons, Nott, McNair, Rhinehand, and Beck, all of whom were Slytherins.**

"**They must be Isabelle and Gabriella's parents, but what are they doing here?" Kari muttered.**

**They immediately got Professor Abbott, and told what had happened, and what was going on. She contacted Harry and Ginny, who were there in seconds, as well as Professor Kerr and Neville.**

**Together they went to the forest, and found them. Hiding behind the trees, they saw what was going on. Isabelle, Gabriella and their parents were in the centre of a circle created by the others who surrounded them. In the middle of the circle with them was a bound, gagged and beaten up, Al.**

**As they saw this, they rushed forward. The others were surprised, but quickly regained their composure and started duelling with them. They stunned the group, and Professor Abbott bound Declan Taylor, before reviving him. He started struggling against his bonds, but the Headmistress just said, "Why did Isabelle and Gabriella kidnap Albus Potter?"**

**He just laughed and looked at Harry. "To get back at him of course. You don't know who we are, do you? My wife is the daughter of the Dark Lord. Though he may be dead, his teachings are very much alive. Albus Potter must die because he is just like his father and his father was allowed to live for too long. We must remedy this mistake."**

"**What part did Scorpius Malfoy play in this?" Professor Abbott asked, forcing calm into her voice. Behind her, Ginny and Neville were only just able to restrain Harry from going at Declan.**

"**His mother used the Imperious Curse on him during the holidays. It is the only way that he is able to see sense."**

**Professor Abbott turned to Harry, who was just starting to calm down, and told him to get Aurors here right away. Harry nodded, and turned around, disappearing through the trees. The others took Al up to the hospital wing, as Professor Abbott, Neville and Professor Kerr stayed behind with the group of those stunned.**

**They heard later that all of them had been taken to Azkaban for trial, as well as Scorpius' mum. Scorpius was away from school for a couple of days, but when he came back, he was back to what he had been like.**


	22. Chapter 22: Choices and Excitement

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 22**

**Scorpius had been very quiet since he had returned, but Al had made sure that he was always included in their group.**

**Almost as soon as Scorpius had got back, the second years had to make their subject choices for next year. Lily and her group stayed in the common room as the second and fifth years made their choices.**

**Finally Al chose Divination, Arithmancy and Care of Magical Creatures. Rose chose Ancient Runes, Arithmancy and Care of Magical Creatures. Shaun chose Arithmancy, Muggle Studies and Care of Magical Creatures. Scorpius chose Divination and Care of Magical Creatures.**

**When they had made these choices, they all went to find Neville, and Scorpius, Rose, Al and Shaun gave in their completed subject forms. Neville looked them over, signed them, and allowed them to leave.**

**They went to the Lake, taking the homework which needed finishing. The second years helped the first years whenever they needed it, which at times was quite often.**

**By late afternoon the homework was finished, and they watched as Blake walked towards them.**

"**Just finished making my choices." He started. "Professor Bolton took ages to find, but I finally decided on Ancient Runes and Arithmancy. So what did you choose?"**

**They relayed their choices before they got tired, and most fell asleep. This was when Alex and Kari went off to the shade for some privacy. As they went off, Kris opened his eyes and looked sad as he watched their retreating backs. He wished he could tell the girl he loved that he loved her.**

**When they woke up, they had just enough time to put their stuff away before dinner. They said bye to Blake in the Entrance Hall, and found James with his latest girlfriend in the deserted common room. Since being disillusioned by Isabelle, James had become somewhat of a playboy, not staying with a girl for more than a couple of weeks at a time. Girls already flocked to him, so he had plenty of choice. They had stopped even bothering to learn their names. They left them to it, putting their things away and going down to dinner.**

**During dinner Rose and Lily started on revision timetables for their respective year groups. Alex, Kari and Kris looked worriedly at each other, but Hugo, Scorpius, Shaun and Al had long ago found out that it was in their best interests to nod as the girls made their study plans.**

**After dinner they found Blake again and Rose told him of their study schedule. He looked just as stunned as Alex, Kari and Kris had been, but Al took Blake aside and told him that it was better for him to just agree to it.**

**They decided to use an empty classroom on the ground floor to study, and that night Rose and Lily drew up the timetables. These were given out at breakfast next morning, and Al was glad to see spaces in his timetable when Rose, Shaun, Scorpius and Lily would be at Quidditch practice.**

**The final Quidditch game between Gryffindor and Slytherin was next weekend. Both teams were on two wins each, so whoever won this game won the Cup.**

**Whenever there was Quidditch practice, Blake, Al, Hugo, Kari and Kris went off to their classroom to play Al's Dragonmaster. He found out that Blake was also very good and that he also had a Dragonmaster, but he was banned from taking it to school.**

**The revision went as it had the previous year. The person who did best in the class took the study group. They separated into the two year groups, but that still meant that Blake would not be taking any of the groups. He wasn't at the bottom of any classes, but he wasn't top either.**

**The day before the Quidditch final, the study group was called off. All but Blake would be too excited to study. Thankfully Ravenclaw had won their game against Hufflepuff, so at least they would have one win that season. He wanted Gryffindor to win the next day obviously, but he wasn't nearly as excited as the others were.**

**Instead, that evening, they went to their classroom as normal, and all played on Al's Dragonmaster, especially the Quidditch games. That night was for fun only. That night the Gryffindors went to bed early to be ready for the next day.**

**(A/N): Sorry about the short chapter. I'll try for a longer one next time. Please review.**


	23. Chapter 23: Quidditch Final and a Party

(A/N): Sorry for the long delay

**(A/N): Sorry for the long delay. Please keep reviewing so I can write faster.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 23**

**The next morning the Gryffindor Team were up before any one else. Scorpius and Shaun left Al to sleep and the team met up in the common room before going down to breakfast together. Angela was looking greener and greener as they walked to breakfast. In the last week, Slytherins had been taunting and trying to injure the team. As Lily had been hanging around Scorpius, Shaun, and Rose, and had seen them laughing these off, so she wasn't nearly as nervous.**

**James and Lily knew that Ginny had gotten the day off training, so both their parents were there. Dean was making sure that the team were eating, though he was not.**

**Their friends came down soon after, and joined in the campaign to get the team eating. Angela only managed a bit of toast though. When Al looked over to the Slytherin table, they looked ill as well, though they still had their usual sneers.**

**When the team wouldn't eat any more, they went off amid cheers and good wishes. Blake even came up to them, wishing them luck, before returning to the Ravenclaw table.**

**The team walked towards the Quidditch Pitch in silence. They entered the changing room and changed before sitting and listening to Dean's halting pep talk.**

**A far off whistle blew, and everyone looked up. "It's time." Dean said, as they walked out onto the pitch to mixed cheers and boos. The cheers almost drowning out the boos.**

"…**and for the Gryffindors we have Goldberg, Potter, Strong, Potter, Goldberg, Weasley and Malfoy!" a familiar voice rang out. Al looked round and saw Ethan commentating. Al was watching with his parents, Uncle Ron, Alex, Kris, Kari and Hugo.**

**Madam Hooch stood at the centre of the pitch with the crate containing the Quidditch balls. She held the Quaffle and the Snitch in her gloved hands. "Mount your brooms!" she shouted above the noise, then, blowing the whistle, she threw the Quaffle and Snitch, kicked the Bludgers free and got on her own broom.**

"**And they're off!" Ethan shouted. "Potter, Malfoy, Strong, back to Potter, who is intercepted by Walter, who drops the Quaffle, which is caught by Potter, who scores! Ten-nil to Gryffindor."**

**The game continued like this for two hours before James, unnoticed by most, suddenly dived, the Slytherin seeker right on his tail.**

"…**and Gryffindor score again! Two hundred to ninety. And Potter dives with Hawkins right behind him. And Potter catches the snitch! Gryffindor win three hundred and fifty to ninety! Gryffindor win the Cup!"**

**The stadium exploded as Gryffindor and most of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff cheered as loud as they could. The pitch was flooded with people, with Harry, Ginny, Ron, Al and Hugo in the lead. The whole team were lifted onto shoulders and were carried out of the stadium. They insisted that they were put down, and they were finally able to talk to their parents.**

**After a while, the parents had to leave, and Al managed to fight his way through to the team. "There has been a party organised in the Room of Requirement."**

**Then he disappeared mysteriously, leaving everyone to troop their way up to the RoR. There were already Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs in the Room as the Gryffindors entered.**

**Suddenly, on a stage at the other side of the Room, Al came from behind a curtain to address everyone. "Welcome everyone to the celebration party of the year. I am your host for this evening, so have a drink and dance until a teacher comes to screech at us to get to bed!"**

**James, Lily and the others looked at each other in amazement. They hadn't known anything about Al hosting a party. Ethan, Frankie and Bruno found them all and laughed at their expressions.**

"**Al and Blake have been organising this party for a week." Frankie managed to say once he had stopped laughing. "I've seen the plans for tonight, and it is going to be the best party of the year."**

**A gap in the people opened, and they glimpsed Al and Blake talking together just off-stage. Rose left the group and when she reached them, she gave them both huge hugs. Both were smiling, and when everyone had gotten a drink, Al stepped back onto the stage.**

"**Now, to start this party, I have a group of fifth-year Hufflepuffs who will blow your mind. Now give it up for the Cauldron Crashers!"**

**The band came on to huge applause and the party got under way. Over the hours, there were many bands playing, Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, and Gryffindors. Even the one decent Slytherin band.**

**Butterbeer, Gillywater, Pumpkin Juice, and Firewisky were all flowing and Al was turning out to be an amazing host. He and Blake were absolutely wonderful. James found himself a new girlfriend, having dumped his last one that morning.**

**Finally at three in the morning, teachers came to wrap the party up and get everyone back to their respective common rooms. The group were some of the last to leave, after they had cleared up, and they soon had to say goodnight to Blake.**

"**That was definitely one of the best parties ever you two." Rose said, and the others nodded in agreement.**

"**Thanks a lot." Blake and Al said, looking absolutely exhausted.**

**When the portrait opened, Al was pulled into the common room by many hands, and congratulated over and over again. Many said that the party had been the best they had ever been to.**

**After half an hour of this, Al managed to get away from everyone, and, as he thought, Shaun and Scorpius were in the dorm waiting for him.**

"**It was such a great party Al." Shaun said. "When did you have time to plan it?"**

"**During your Quidditch practices." Al rapidly tiredly, as he climbed into bed, falling asleep instantly.**


	24. Chapter 24: School and Holidays

(A/N): I'm trying to get as much of my story done before my exams, so here is the second chapter in a day

**(A/N): I'm trying to get as much of my story done before my exams, so here is the second chapter in a day. Please review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 24**

**The party became the thing of legend, and the main talking point around the school, but all too soon this died down as everyone got down to studying for the exams. By the time exams came, people were looking for distractions.**

**The exams went as they had done in the previous year. Al displayed great power again this year in DADA, in which Scorpius was again Al's partner. James did his usual, and the first-years got their first taste of Hogwarts exams.**

**They spent most of the week following the exams in their favourite spot by the Lake. The weather seemed to be with them, as there was gorgeous sunshine every day, causing the Lake to sparkle and shine like a jewel.**

**They talked about their plans for the summer. Al and Lily were going with their dad one day this summer when he went to see Uncle Dudley and his family. They had never met Uncle Vernon or Aunt Petunia, though Harry had told them that after the war, he had seen them once, and they had told him never to come near or contact them again.**

**The group would spend most of their time at each other's houses, and Al had managed to get everyone in their group tickets to see the Harpies in the final game of the season against the Tornados. Everyone was excited at this, as Ginny would be captain next year in her final season.**

**The group waited eagerly for the exam results. Lily, Hugo, Alex, Kari and Kris had all gotten 'E's in their subjects. Lily had also got an 'O' in DADA. Shaun, Scorpius, Al and Rose had 'O's across the board, and Blake had done a lot better than he had the previous year, getting 'E's. When they went to see James, he had got his usual 'A's and 'E's and was happy with those.**

**The trunks were packed, and everyone was at the Closing Feast. For the second year running, Gryffindor had both the House and Quidditch Cups. The usual letters warning everyone not to use magic outside school were issued, and all too soon, they were on the train going home. All their parents were going to be there to finalise the arrangements for the summer.**

**On the platform, there was an abundance of hugs and kisses, with Rich and Amelia both coming over to say hello before going to find their parents. They met Alex's parents, as well as Kari and Kris', who were in awe at Harry, who they had grown up hearing about.**

**The next day, everyone was up early. James and Ginny had to get ready for work, and the others to get ready to go to Gretna to see Uncle Dudley, Aunt Vicki, Scott and Ryan. They would be using Side-Along Apparition to get near the football ground, and walk to the house. It was only five minutes walk to their house in the Hawthorns.**

**They got there easy enough, and the door was quickly opened by Aunt Vicki. She was very open-minded about magic, as Dudley had become after the war. The two had met while Dudley, Petunia, and Vernon had been in hiding.**

**Going into the living room, Scott and Ryan came in. Scott was fifteen with longish straight blonde hair and Ryan was twelve with short chocolate brown locks. They always got on well with Al and Lily. Soon, taking muggle money with them, they went off to Gretna Gateway, a huge shopping precinct.**

**This left Harry with Dudley and Vicki. They chatted for a while about both worlds. Harry learned that Dudley was now working as a car salesman in Carlisle and Vicki was a careers advisor working at home.**

**A few hours later, the four came back, with Scott, Ryan and Al carrying all the bags. And there were a lot of them. Scott and Ryan rushed upstairs with the few bags they had, and were back downstairs five minutes later. They stayed the afternoon, and then had to go home.**

**They went back to the football ground, made sure no-one was about, and side-apparated back home.**

**Over dinner, Al told them about Ryan kissing Lily on the cheek when they had been shopping. Lily went bright red and Al got slapped for his pains. Lily knew that James would never let her forget it.**


	25. Chapter 25: Family

(A/N): I don't really like this chapter

**(A/N): I don't really like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 25**

**The rest of the holidays were spent at each others' houses. The days were hot and sunny, and once Rose even wore a dress. This got her appraising looks from Blake, but apart from that, no one really did very much.**

**They all went to the Harpies game, and saw the Harpies fly rings around the Tornados. This was the present captain's last game, and everyone said that this was the best game the harpies had ever played.**

**The Dragonmaster had a new game out, in which you tried to defeat as many Dark creatures as possible. Harry instantly got the high score, but Al came in a close second. This became a competition. They split into two teams, and tried to get a combined higher score than the other team.**

**Lily found her talent was making things. She had brilliant ideas for new inventions, but was unable to complete them, due to the ban on underage magic. She was able to make the things physically, and would finish them when she got back to Hogwarts. She started examining her broom and wand. She couldn't do much, but she did what she could.**

**Harry had his monthly meetings with George and Ron about the financial side of the business, and afterwards George took them out for a drink.**

**The main talking point around the Wizarding World was the building of the first purpose built Wizarding University. Of course, there were already private colleges to train people, but this would revolutionise, and be a general thing available to all school leavers. It would be open in time for the people going into seventh year finishing school.**

**Teachers were already being recruited, and Harry had accepted the place as a lecturer on Defending Against the dark Arts. It would be built on the outskirts of London, and would have numerous precautions on it, including a Muggle Repelling Charm.**

**All too soon, bags were packed, and they were back on the train to Hogwarts. On the platform, Al had met up with Zoe and Lisa on the platform, and the others had grudgingly allowed Zoe to go with them. There were too many people for one compartment, so the third years, Zoe and Lisa went in one compartment, and the second years went in another. They left Zoe to go with Hagrid, and made their way to the school.**

**They didn't pay much attention to the Sorting, but saw a small, blonde girl who looked very much like Scorpius stepping up to put the Sorting Hat on. It had barely touched her head when the Hat shouted, "Slytherin!" They all looked at Scorpius, who was staring at the table.**

**Soon Zoe was called to the hat and put it on her head. The hat took about a minute to decide before shouting, "Slytherin!" As she walked to the Slytherin table, she looked apologetically at Al, and sat down beside the blonde girl. Al was speechless, and thought the hat must have made a mistake. Zoe was the sweetest girl he knew, nothing like the Slytherins.**

**Finally it was Lisa's turn. The long-haired brunette walked cautiously up to the hat and put it on. The hat soon put her in Gryffindor, and with that the Sorting ended.**

**Professor Abbott made the usual start-of-term notices, and the Feast began. The feast was as good as normal, and soon everyone was enjoying themselves. Afterwards, as they were leaving, Zoe caught up with them in the Entrance Hall. She looked at Al and said, "I'm really sorry about not being in Gryffindor, but we can still hang out, right."**

**Al nodded as the blonde girl came out followed by most of the other first year Slytherins. She sneered at them before turning to Scorpius and saying, "Hello brother. How are you and all the other Mudblood lovers? I would come closer, but I don't want the disease that you obviously have to hang around with these losers." She started off before turning back to Zoe and saying, "You coming Zoe?"**

**Zoe nodded and went off with them, without looking back.**

**The other turned to Scorpius and Shaun said, "That is your sister?!"**

**Scorpius looked downcast, and wouldn't look at them as he said, "Yes, that's Cassandra. She takes after my mother in a big way."**

**The others looked uncomfortable at this, and Blake said he would see them tomorrow at breakfast. The others went off to their own common room in silence. Al was still very angry at Zoe being in Slytherin.**

**They all went their separate ways as they went to bed. Al spent a lot of time unable to sleep as he thought of Zoe.**


	26. Chapter 26: A New Year

(A/N): Sorry for such a long wait. I blame it on my exams and writer's block. Well my exams are now finished and I have officially left school. I now have to wait for August for the results. Anyway, thanks to everyone who is reading this and please can more people review. I need feedback on what you think to make it better.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, Lupin wouldn't have died.

Chapter 26

Almost immediately Cassandra and her gang became notorious. They began bullying the other first years and soon got the respect of the other Slytherins.

The rest of the gang saw Zoe for what she was as she and Cassandra were the joint leaders, but Zoe made sure that Al never saw this, an so he continued to think that she was the sweetest girl he knew.

She and Al got together every weekend. She wore extremely short skirts and halter neck tops. She would persuade him to sneak them into Hogsmeade, where she would keep him busy for hours as they went round the shops.

Cassandra smirked at Al whenever she passed him, but he put this down to her hated of all things Gryffindor.

While this was taking place, the third years were also starting their new subjects. Al found he had a real aptitude for Divination, and, to his surprise, that he could read the tealeaves. Not that the teacher was much help. Trelawney hovered over you, stopping you from concentrating. They all enjoyed their subjects though.

The last lesson on a Friday was one that they hadn't chosen. It was called Guidance, and it was with great trepidation that they stood outside a room on the ground floor that Neville would be using with them.

Neville got to the room and let them in. They looked at each other as they sat down around the same table.

"Welcome to the new subject of Guidance." Neville began. "In this subject I am supposed to give you lessons about life after school. This differs form year to year. In seventh year, for example, it will be about university and jobs. To begin with this year, the topic is sex education."

At this the girls all started giggling and the boys turned bright red and looked down at their desks. The boys all thought that they wouldn't like this class at all.

The lesson made all the boys uncomfortable, and Neville was clearly uneasy about this subject. The girls kept looking at the boys during the lesson and revelling in their squirming.

When the lesson had finished, the boys were straight out the door. Rose was unable to catch up with them until they reached Gryffindor Tower. All three were still bright red in the face, and Rose got one last laugh at it before tactfully not mentioning it again.

They were just climbing into the common room when their pockets vibrated simultaneously. They quickly found an empty corner, and took out the parchment form their pockets. Lily's writing stood out on the page.

**Lily: Hey everyone, I'm bored. What are you all doing?**

More writing appeared on the parchment as everyone else got involved in the conversation.

**Kris: Lily what's wrong? Are you ok?**

**Lily: Yeah, course I am. I'm just bored, so what are you doing?**

**James: Lily, you are on here 'coz you're bored! I'm in detention with Ethan, Frankie and Bruno. Please talk.**

**Ethan: Yeah, someone please talk.**

They decided to take pity on the fourth years.

**Al: Ok, why are you in detention?**

**James: We only decided to see what Professor Watson's hair would look like when it was on fire. It was a perfectly harmless experiment. We had planned on putting it out before she saw it, but a Slytherin snitched on us. Slimy Slytherin!**

**Blake: When did you do that? It would have been funny to see. ****J**

**James: We did it yesterday just before lunch.**

**Blake: Lmao.**

**James: Teacher prowling, we're going.**

**Lily: I'm still bored.**

**Hugo: Well it's almost time for dinner. I'm off.**

**Lily: Guess so. Let's all go down to dinner.**

**Bruno: We hate you. Leave us some.**

The conversation ended with that, and they went to put their bags away. When Rose came back down, the boys were laughing over the conversation. At least they weren't thinking of the last lesson though. They met the second years in the Great Hall and started to laugh about the conversation.

"We should talk to each other more often like this." Rose commented. "It would make it a lot easier."

They nodded as they ate the voluptuous volume of food covering the table.

People were just getting up to leave, when there was a disturbance in the Entrance Hall.

"Looks like the boys have just got out of detention." Shaun laughed.

Their curiosity overcome them and they got up to see what was going on. Blake, who had seen them get up, followed them out. What they saw in the Entrance Hall made them stop and laugh along with the others around them. Huge pink bubbles floated around in the air near them. Whenever one burst, the person standing under it would get covered in fluorescent pink slime. The strange thing was that it smelt like roses.

The group managed to get to a door which led to an empty classroom, and found James and his friends rolling on the floor in laughter.

"Good one." Alex conceded. "When did you plan this?"

"Oh, when we were bored in detention." Frankie supplied.

"Before or after our chat?" Scorpius asked.

"After." Bruno answered. "I hope there is still some dinner, I'm starved."

"When aren't you?" Al asked. "Anyway, dinner's just finished. You'll have to go to the kitchens now."

With that, the four ran out of the room towards the kitchens. The others just rolled their eyes at the sight and also left the room. Blake went to join some Ravenclaws and the rest went back to Gryffindor common room.

The next morning Harry got two owls. One was from Al, but the other looked official and important. He decided to open Al's first.

Dear Dad,

The first month has been great. My new subjects are really interesting. I know that you didn't like Divination, but I've found that I can do it. It's so weird, like the teacher. Professor Trelawney is so creepy! Quidditch try-outs were held a couple of weeks ago, and the team has stayed the same this year.

Oh, I found out that Scorpius has a sister! She started this year and was sorted straight into Slytherin. She sounds just like what you said Scorpius' dad was like at school. Oh, I think the sorting hat has been wrong for once, as it sorted Zoe into Slytherin! She is nothing like Slytherin!

Anyway, James has already had his first detention. He wanted to see what Professor Watson's hair would look like if it was on fire. He would have gotten away with it if it had not been for a Slytherin in his class. I wish I cold have seen it though.

Lastly, we are already working on James' birthday party. It is going to be held in the RoR. Blake and I have been nominated to plan it due to the success of the Quidditch Cup party. We aren't sure how to top it though. Any ideas?

Anyway, I've got to go as a pillow fight has just started.

Love to both you and mum

Al

P.S. Everyone says hi.

Harry laughed at the letter. He would send a reply in a minute, so with a sigh he turned to the official looking letter.

Dear Mr Potter,

We at the Ministry would like to invite you to a function we are holding on the 23rd October at the Smiths hotel in Diagon Alley. At this function everyone who will be lecturing at the new university will meet. This is the first step in the co-operation of everyone who will make this development possible. You are welcome to bring someone along with you to this function.

Sincerely

Matthias Ritchie

Department of Magical Education

Harry stuck the invitation on the board across from him. He knew that he would have to attend the function. At least Ginny would with him.

He wrote a reply to Al and sent it with the family owl Mercury. When the owl was out of sight, he went upstairs to wake Ginny. He took Al's letter up with him, and Ginny laughed at what was said.

Ginny quickly got dressed, ate the breakfast Harry had prepared for her, and apparated off to work. This left Harry on his own as normal. He guessed that he would have to take a trip to check on both the Potter and Black Manors. He had inherited Potter Manor from his parents and Black Manor from Sirius. Even after all these years though, he still didn't see them as his. He continued to find them creepy and far too big. He saw why his parents had decided to live in the small cottage. He sighed and got ready for his trips to them. This was going to be a long day.

(A/N): This is by far my longest chapter, I hope you like it. Another reason I haven't updated in a while is because I have been writing new stories. That's my excuse and I'm sticking to it.


	27. Author's Note

Author's Note Author's Note

**I am sorry to everyone who has been waiting for more of my stories. Real Life has eventually caught up with me. I now have a full-time job, and am only able to write at lunch times. I have written more chapters, but I just haven't had the time to type them up. Please forgive me.**


End file.
